Viaje al pasado, secreto oculto
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Una extraña babosa es disparada hacia la Banda de Shane, deberán descubrir cual es la causa y la razón que la babosa los hizo ir a este viaje, sabrán verdades, secretos, y una nueva amenaza en BajoTerra, un secreto ocultan esos ojos celestes, ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿Lograran derrotar a esta amenaza? ¿Crees que ver el pasado cambiarían las cosas? ¿Qué ocultará Eli Shane? Lime dentro...
1. Notita x3

_**Prólogo**_

**_1.-_**_ Este fic se tratará sobre la historia de Eli, desde que nació, hasta que se va a BajoTerra, ustedes me pueden dar ideas, si quieren que haya alegría, humor, __tristeza o acción, etc..._

**_2.- _**_Quiero que me ayuden a poner un nombre a la babosa, ¿Qué nombre le vendría bien? ¿Un nombre propio también debería tener?, recuerden es parecida a una sanadora pero es blanca con detalles azul cielo, es NUEVA...en mi fic._

**_3.- _**_Los personajes estarán en la superficie, y no se trata mucho sobre BajoTerra, mas sobre la superficie._

**_4.- _**_Habrá escenas de dolor, de parte de Eli, pero no lo haré sufrir también demasiado, solo en UNA escena, por ahí o dos seguro, no estoy muy segura... ustedes ya verán._

**_5.- _**_Será estrenado el 5 de Diciembre... estén atentos x3._

**_6.- _**_Habrá unas escenas PARECIDAS..al fic "Cuando yo cumpla 15 años", hablando de esto, buen fic ese que lo continúen... ;). Y también parecidas al fic "After" xD._

**_7.-_**_ Este fic será largo, MUY largo, por lo menos unos 20 o 15 capítulos, y a lo máximo unos 30._

**_8.- _**_Espero que les guste, y ¿Qué quieren que ocurra cuando Will y su esposa se casen? ¿Quieren lemon o no? yo ya mejoré en eso :p._

**_9.- _**_¿Quieren que sus hermanos de Eli aparezcan o solo él? ¿Cómo quieren que sea el nacimiento de Eli? Dramático, humorístico, o con suspenso, o trama...bien hecha._

**_10.- _**_Aquí estarán presentes TODOS los amigos y enemigos de Eli, hasta la Banda, nadie mas NO habrá OC's de otros escritores...solo los que yo agregare._

**_11.- _**_Esperen la actualización, y dejen su opinión ;)._


	2. Chapter 1

…

**_Prólogo 2: _**

Chapter 1: Una extraña babosa

* * *

><p>La Banda de Shane estaba en camino a la caverna lumino, por una llamada de emergencia que recibieron, de parte de unos mineros que trabajaban por ese lugar.<p>

-No sé cual sea la causa pero Pronto cree que es mejor regresar al refugio - Dijo el topoide asustado por lo que pasó anteriormente, (Ya saben el capitulo: "Sin salida").

-Tranquilízate Pronto, a ese loco ya lo enviamos de regreso a la caverna sin fin - Dijo Kord, Junjie solo puso una cara de confusión. Kord solo le hizo un gesto de "Tranquilizate", el Lanjua solo asintió.

-Jejeje.. tienen razón - Dijo Pronto calmado, Eli rodó los ojos sonriente al igual que Trixie, hasta que se escuchó una explosión, todos alistaron sus lanzadoras, era los secuaces de Blakk y Twist.

-Vaya vaya aquí están - Dijo el rubio, sonriendo malvadamente y apuntándolos con su lanzadora.

-Intentémoslo - Dijo Eli retándolo, dicho esto todos comenzaron a disparar, comenzó una lucha entre ellos, Eli disparó a Burpy, y Twist a Loki, así la rivalidad entre los dos nunca terminaría.

-Twist utiliza a la babosa - Gritó alguien detrás de Eli, era el Doctor Blakk con su ametralladora lista, Eli disparó una babosa electroshock, y Blakk babosas punzantes y carneros malvadas.

Twist al verse libre de combate contra el Shane, cogió una babosa, era diferente, pero no estaba convertida en malvada. Era parecida a una babosa sónica o una sanadora, tenía un solo ojo; era totalmente blanca, hasta sus antenas, tenía una mancha de color celeste en su espaldita, y sus ojos eran verde-agua y no tenía una cara de miedo ni temor, solo estaba con una expresión seria.

-Jajaja.. - Rio el rubio y alistó a la babosa en su lanzadora. - Ya veras Shane - Dijo, pero una babosa aracniredes fue disparada detrás de él y sujetándolo con fuerza.

-DANNA - Gritó Eli al ver a la ex-ladrona disparando a unos secuaces de Blakk.

-Ustedes me salvaron ahora yo les devolveré el favor - Dijo ella - Y también escuche que tienen otra nueva babosa, tengan cuidado - Avisó ella, detrás se escucharon ruidos de meca-bestias, eran Mario Bravado y Brodi.

-Si - Dijo Trixie festejando.

-Ahora hagámoslo - Dijo Kord, todos comenzaron a pelear, Twist se logró liberar de las redes de telaraña y alistó a la babosa ya mencionada. Viendo que Eli estaba libre, disparó, su transformación era igual que la sanadora solo que con esos detalles.

-Eli ¡Atrás tuyo! - Gritaron todos, el Shane volteó y un brillo de color blanco lo segó.

-AHHHHH! - Gritó tapándose los ojos con su brazo, todos también lo hicieron, y Eli cayó desmayado por un golpe en su pecho, Blakk tampoco soportó la intensidad de la luz de la babosa, Twist se tapó los ojos al brillo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos.

* * *

><p>-Bien entonces unos ajustes mas... - Decía Grendell arreglando una meca-bestia.<p>

La misma babosa apareció y lanzó el brillo, Grendell se tapó los ojos al ver la intensa luz acercarse.

-¡AHHHH! - Gritó.

* * *

><p>- Bien señorita no se preocupe - Dijo el caballero cargando unas cajas, de pronto la misma babosa y el mismo brillo apareció y de repente soltó las cajas por el brillo.<p>

-¡AHHHH!

* * *

><p>Tobías y Katherine trabajaban en una nueva maquina por si acaso Quentin ataca otra vez, pero no vieron a la babosa disparada y fueron cegados por la intensa luz, se taparon los ojos.<p>

-AHHHHH!

* * *

><p>-Nadie podrá vencer a la Pandilla Hoola - Dijo Billy presumiendo, unos jóvenes estaban aterrrorizados y atrapados, pero una babosa fue disparada y con una luz u¿intensa hizo gritar a Billy.<p>

-AHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Asi paso lo mismo con, el Rey de las lanzadoras, Quentin, a Stolker, y a Garfio Rojo... todos fueron absorbidos por un portal gigante que irradiaba luz blanca, la babosa Past-World (AnonimusFem gracias por la idea, que me dio otra idea xD), estaba en su megamorfismo y transformada, estaba sentada en medio del portal y con el ojo cerrado, todos estaban asustados, pero misteriosamente Eli no despertaba de su sueño, y también fue absorbido por el portal...<p>

* * *

><p>-AHHHH! - Comenzaron a gritar todos y cayeron en un lugar muy oscuro, todo era de color negro.<p>

-¿Donde estamos? - Dijo Trixie sobándose la cabeza por el mareo, todos hicieron lo mismo y caminaron por el lugar, hasta que la misma babosa apareció frente a ellos, pero en su transformación y de tamaño grande (como en la película: Maldad del mas alla, "Goon" estaba parado frente a Eli...y bla bla bla).

-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Dónde está Eli? - preguntó Trixie y llevó su mano a su cinturón de babosas, pero se dio cuenta no tenía su lanzadora en mano.

-Me llamo Neru - Se presentó la babosa (gracias por el nombre ;D), avanzando hacia ellos.

-Y...donde estamos - Volvió a preguntar la Sting muy confundida.

-En el tiempo - Explicó. - Estamos donde todo comenzó. - Dijo.

-¿Donde todo comenzó? - Dijo Blakk confundido.

-Primero: No deberán tener lanzadoras, Segundo: No más preguntas, Tercero: Veremos la vida de Eli Shane - Dijo sabiamente.

-Espera, espera, espera...¿Su vida? - Dijo Danna.

-Si, su vida, y bueno tendrán que ver TODO - Dijo resaltando la palabra, de pronto un destello de color blanco sucedió al lado de todos, ellos voltearon y vieron a Eli flotando e inconsciente.- Una maldad surge en BajoTerra, y tendrán que ver cual es la verdad de todo, sacaran conclusiones, y verdades de la vida de él - Dijo señalando al Shane inconsciente.

-Bien... pero... - Dijo Twist dudoso. La babosa dio un pequeño suspiro - Empecemos - Dicho esto todo comenzó a brillar, y todo se volvió blanco...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que onda xD, en serio tenía pereza actualizar esto :, esperen el otro... ya actualizaré el segundo capitulo.**

**Ya verán...**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":)"**


	3. Chapter 2

...

Chapter 2: Una hermosa pareja.

* * *

><p>(Menciono: Aquí los guiones de los personajes esta en cursiva y los del pasado son normales...xD)<p>

_Todos fueron enviados por demasiados lugares, parecían fantasmas, no podían tocar nada, solo estaban parados y observando el lugar._

_-Ahora si observen - Susurró la babosa, todos se acercaron al lugar._

Dos jóvenes de 16 años estaban sentados entre el verde pasto en una colina, viendo el paisaje, la chica estaba recostada en el hombro del chico del lado, este la abrazó por la cintura apegándola más a él.

_Todos se acercaron hacia esos chicos._

_-¿Quienes son ellos?-Preguntó Trixie sorprendida._

Una chica pelinegra con un fleco cubriendo casi todo su ojo derecho, y ojos de color azul-celeste, estaba al lado de un chico peli-azul, y ojos azules, este estaba sonriente.

-_¡WILL SHANE! - Gritó Pronto desmayándose dramáticamente,, todo rodaron los ojos._

-Parece que todavía no les has dicho - Dijo la chica.

_-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Twist pero todos lo callaron con un "SHHHH", Este frunció el seño molesto._

-No, pero sabes como es mi familia - Suspiró el joven Will Shane.

-Oye ¿Por qué no les dices lo que en realidad no sientes por Luz? - Dijo la chica.

-No sé, tengo miedo a que mi papá me saque de los pelos del refugio - Dijo haciendo reir un poco a la chica.

-Jejeje...bien, pero... ¿Sabes que ella no se va a rendir? ¿Y si nos separa? - Dijo ella asustada.

-Tranquila, ya vamos cuatro meses de novios, somos muy unidos, y ¿Cuándo hemos peleado? si Luz nos separa, por lo que más quiera, yo te seguiré amando - Dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica la chica.

-Te creo, yo también te amo Will - Dicho esto se fundieron en un beso, algo tímido, pero dulce.

-_Awwwww.. - Dijeron casi todos._

_-Iuh - Dijo Twist asqueado al igual que Blakk, Garfio Rojo y Stolker._

_-Creo que ya sé quien es esa chica - Dijo Brodi._

_-Yo también - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Danna y Trixie._

Los dos chicos se separaron por falta de aire, y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo Sofi - Dijo Will tiernamente.

-YO te amo más - Dijo Sofía sonriente y algo sonrosada.

-Yo más hasta el infinito - Dijo Will victorioso, y robándole otro beso, pero esta vez un poco más apasionado.

-_Awww que lindos - Dijo Brodi._

_-Y que meloso - Dijo Blakk desviando la mirada._

Los dos chicos seguían en su burbuja, pero no se dieron cuenta de que unas personas se acercaban, era la familia de la chica, pero no eran normales, eran hechiceros, y magos, conocían la magia negra, y conocían a las babosas malvadas, lo conformaban, la mamá de Sofía, y su hermano mayor y su hermana de la misma edad que ella.

-Will - Dijo separándose.

-¿Sucede algo? - Dijo preocupado el Shane.

-Mi familia - Susurró ella preocupada.

-A SI... no los había visto ¿No podría conocerlos? - Dijo Will entusiasmados.

-No - Dijo la chica simplemente.

-Por que Dijo Will confundido.

-Mi familia no es como piensas, son.. - Ella fue interrumpida.

-Parece que aún no me obedeces - Dijo una voz decente y seria.

-Oh no - Dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿Quien es? - Dijo Will apuntando con una babosa carnero.

_-¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Quentin temeroso._

_-Miren... - Dijo la babosa._

-Jajajaja.. - Dijo una señora pelimorada y ojo azules-celestes apareciendo entre unos arbustos.

-Mamá - Reprochó Sofía entre dientes.

-Te dije que no lo vuelvas a ver - Dijo molesta.

-Disculpe señora no quiero lastimar a su hija - Dijo Will defendiéndose.

-No me importa eso jovencito - Dijo ignorando el comentario del Shane. - Yo no dejaé que mi hija se junte con un... chico normal, y sin buena apariencia física, y sin buena fortuna - Dijo jalando a Sofía de su antebrazo.

-Mamá ya suéltame - Dijo forzando el agarre - Déjalo - Pidió.

-Atrápenlo - Ordenó la señora, dos chicos agarraron a Will.

-DEJENLO EN PAZ, YO LO AMO NO ME VAS A OBLIGAR A ESTAR SIN ÉL - Gritó la chica furiosa.

-Jamás... tu no deberías estar aquí - Dijo a Will, él solo lanzó un gruñido, pero se detuvo al ver una lanzadora con una babosa malvada dentro, era una carnero malvada.

-Que-que le hiciste - Tartamudeó Will.

-La modifique jovencito.

_-Que Blakk no había descubierto las malvadas - Dijo Trixie confundida._

_-No, los Smirnov lo habían descubierto antes - Dijo Neru._

_-¿Smirnov? - Dijeron todos al unísono._

_-Es el apellido de estas personas, son del lado malo, y son magos y hechiceros de la magia negra - Dijo la babosa sabiamente._

_-Wow - Dijo Junjie, Katherine también dijo lo mismo al igual que Tobías._

-Mamá ya suéltame ahhhhh! - Pidió Sofía, la babosa malvada fue disparada hacia el Shane.

-Jajajajaja - Reia malvadamente.

-Ok IRE CONTIGO PERO HAS QUE SE DETENGA - Dijo Sofía, su mamá sonrió y detuvo a la babosa, regresándola a su protoforma.

-PERFECTO - Dijo.

-No Sofía - Dijo Will.

-Lo siento - Dijo la peli-negra, hasta que su mamá cargó a Will Shane.

-QUE HACES - Gritó Sofía.

-Matarlo - Dicho esto acercó un cuchillo al cuello de Will.

-NO YA SUELTALO, NO QUIERO QUE MUERA...perdí mi virginidad con él - Esto último lo susurró, pero su mamá la escuchó.

-Disculpa - Dijo sorprendida.

Sofía solo escondió el rostro entre su cabello negro, Will cayó al piso dándose un golpe en su cabeza noqueándolo.

-Jovencita ¿Qué hiciste? - Dijo su mamá.

-Mamá te juro qu eno quería hacerlo...yo yo - Dijo Sofía.

-TU QUE...DECEPCIONASTE ATU FAMILIA... NO ME VUELVAS A VER NI ME LLAMES NI A TUS HERMANOS...adiós - Dijo furiosa su madre, dejando el cuchillo, sus dos hermanos de Sofía se miraron entre si, y asintieron.

-_Wow - Dijo Kord._

_-No lo puedo creer - Dijo Trixie._

-¡Will! - Gritó Sofía corriendo hacia el Shane.

-Sofía - Dijo Will desertando, ella inmediatamente lo abrazó.-Tranquila - Consoló Will levantándose.

-Mi mamá casi te mata...lo siento - Dijo ella agachando la cabeza y soltando algunas lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa -Dijo Will alzando su cabeza cuidadosamente.

-Will - Susurró ella abrazándolo, él la recibió con cariño.

-Tranquila te amo y nada nos separará... ¿Sabes tengo un refugio cerca al descenso? tu sabes...el mundo ardiente - Sofía asintió.

-Bien... - Dijo calmándose.

-Vamos... mis padres no te resiviran con mucho cariño, pero recuerda que yo siempre te voy a querer - Los dos se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno.

-_Pobres - Dijo Pronto._

_-...-Nadie tenía nada que decir._

_-Perfecto adelantaré unos años - Dicho esto todos fueron cegados por una intensa luz blanca._

* * *

><p><em>Aparecieron en otra escena y lugar, era de noche, alzaron la mirada y estaba la luna.<em>

_-El ¿Mundo ardiente? - Dijo Blakk sorprendido._

_-Wow - Dijo Trixie, jamás se imaginaron que fuera asi el lugar._

_-No creí esto nunca - Dijo Katherine._

_-Wow - Djo Junjie observando las casas y faros que alumbraban la noche._

_-Y ¿Ahora que? - dijo Kord._

_Un sonido se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron un vehículo extraño para todos de color negro, tenía cintas y flores en decoración, este se detuvo frente a una casa de color azul, y esta estaba decorada, y era grande y espaciosa._

Dos personas salieron del vehículo, una chica de 20 años de cabello negro ondulado, con un vestido de novia, y un señor de 21 años apareció cargándola estaba vestido con un smoking negro y muy elegante.

_-¡SON ELLOS! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

-Will no lo puedo creer - Dijo Sofía, ya estaban dentro de la casa, era espacioso y hermoso todo por dentro.

-Cierto y falta algo más - Dijo Will acercándose a su ahora esposa.

-Que cosa - Dijo ella acercándose a su rostro, Will sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, ella lo correspondió, Will la cargó llevándola a una de las habitaciones.

-_NO me digas que... - Dijo Blakk asustado, la babosa asintió llevándolos a la habitación._

_-Me tapare los ojos - Dijo Pronto asustado._

Un gemido se escuchó en el fondo, Will comenzó a mordisquear levemente el cuello a su esposa Sofía, ella seguía gimiendo, lentamente comenzaron a acariciarse, Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su esposo, ese era el comienzo de la noche.

-_Neru tenemos que ver esto - Susurró Trixie asustada._

_-Si...sean fuertes, no tengo suficiente poder para avanzar el tiempo debo recargar - Respondió la babosa._

_-Bien - Susurró Trixie, volteó hacia esos...dos...ya saben (._.), y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, tendrían que ver la escena..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...¿Como están? espero que bien, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Les gusta el terror? ¿Que genero de terror te gusta?**

**y si no te gusta en alguna ocasión, ¿Cuál es la mejor película que viste en el cine?**

**Dejen sus respuestas.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":D"**


	4. Chapter 3

...

Chapter 3: Un nuevo miembro en la familia.

* * *

><p><em>-Ok me llevaré un trauma de por vida - Dijo Twist.<em>

_-Yo también - Dijo Quentin con los ojos abiertos._

_-Oigan ya pasó tranquilos, ya estamos en el lugar correcto - Avisó Neru._

_-Al fin - Suspiraron aliviados._

_-jejejeje... - Dijo Neru._

_Ahora se encontraban fuera de la casa y era de día, caminaron dentro de la casa, ya que podían traspasar las paredes, y vieron a una babosa infierno encima del mueble del centro de la sala, tenía una cara de preocupación._

_-Que sucede ahora - Dijo Kord mirando a la babosa, esta solo señalo con la cabeza, todos vieron hacia esa dirección._

La esposa de Will, Sofía Lune (Luna) estaba pálida, y tenía una mano en su estómago.

-Ahh! Sayra no sé que me sucede - Dijo Sofía agarrándose la cabeza. La pequeña babosa infierno chilló preocupada.

-Ah - Dijo Sofía sintiendo otro mareo, y se llevó una mano a su boca, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

_-Ahhhhh - Trixie no sabía que decir._

_-No me digas que...-Dijo Kord._

_-No sé ustedes pero que deducen - Dijo Neru, todos se encogieron de hombros._

_-No sé, supongo ¿No? - Dijo Kord a Trixie, ella se encogió de hombros._

De pronto se escuchó un ruido desde la puerta de la casa era Will Shane que estaba con su uniforme de lanzador, y Burpy estaba en su hombro derecho sonriente.

-Amor ya llegué - Avisó Will caminando hacia uno de los sillones.

-Hola Will - Dijo Sofía que seguía con el mismo aspecto.

-¿Que te sucedió? - Preguntó Will sorprendido.

-En la mañana me comenzó a doler mi cabeza, y estoy comenzando a vomitar, NO sé que me pasa - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-Tranquila oye porque no vas a descansar - Dijo Will.

-Bien ya voy - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, y se fue a su habitación pero al levantarse se desmayó.

-¡SOFÍA! - Gritó Will de inmediato, las dos babosas infierno se acercaron hacia él asustados.

Will la cargó en sus brazos, se cambió de ropa, y se fue corriendo hacia el hospital con ella cargada en sus brazos.

_-Uhhhh...se empieza a poner interesante - Dijo Tobías._

_-Tienes razón - Dijo Katherine, la babosa sonrió__ y con un rayo de luz blanca avanzó el tiempo, llegando al hospital donde ya estaban atendiendo a Sofía._

* * *

><p>-Que-que pasó... - Tartamudeó Sofía despertándose en una de las habitaciones del hospital. se dio cuanta de que estaba en una camilla y estaba recostada.<p>

-¿Will? - Llamó ella asustada. Pero sin dase cuenta sintió algo suave en sus labios, al separarse se dio cuenta de que era su esposo Will Shane.

-Tranquila todo esta bien - Dijo Will con un tono calmado, el doctor entró a la habitación pero estaba ¿Sonriendo?. (¿?).

-¿Sucede algo grave? ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué tiene? - Dijo Will desesperado.

-Tranquilícese señor Shane, todo esta bien, pero... - Esto hizo que el Shane se asustara más de lo que estaba.

-¿Pero? un pero no resuelve nada doctor, hable AHORA... - Dijo Will desesperado.

_-No me imagine que Will Shane fuera asi - Dijo Blakk cruzándose de brazos._

_-Jejeje... se nota muy desesperado - Dijo Trixie._

-Ok ok ok - Dijo el doctor.

-Amor tranquilo - Dijo Sofía. - Ok - Dijo Will.

-Solo diré algo...felicitaciones esta embarazada - Dijo el doctor sonriente.

-...- Will se quedó callado y con la palabra en la boca (xD), estaba quito como estatua, Sofía en cambio estaba sonriente y muy emocionada.

_-...-Todos se quedaron callados._

_-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Neru._

_-¿Va a nacer? - Preguntó Trixie._

_-Jejeje...ustedes que dicen - Dijo Neru._

_- Yo digo que si..ya que Eli es hijo único ¿No? - Dijo Twist._

_-Jajaja - Neru negó sonriente. - Tranquilos..._

_Asi la babosa creó otro rayo de luz blanca llevándolos a unos meses después._

* * *

><p>El estómago o la pancita (xD) de Sofía estaba ya mas grande, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, Will la consentía, le daba todo lo que quería, hacia un gran esfuerzo por estar mas tiempo en la superficie y estar con su esposa, le daba todos sus antojos, etc (Cansa escribir...xD).<p>

Un noche en la habitación en la cama matrimonial de la pareja, una personita se levantó.

-Will - Llamó Sofía a su esposo, que roncaba levemente.

-Amor - Agito levemente su brazo, - Mi vida - Siguió. - Mi cielo , mi rey, cariño- Pero el Shane seguía dormido.

-TU IDIOTA! - Gritó sobresaltando a su esposo (¿Saben? esta frase la saque de un episodio, del "Chapulín Colorado" x3), haciendo que cayero al suelo.

-Si que sucede, un mal, un dolor, el bebé se movió, a pateado, te golpearon, te mataron - Dijo.

-Tranquilo.. - Calmó su esposa.- Solo se me antojó algo de chocolate - Dijo.

-Mañana ok - Dijo Will volviendo a la cama.

-AHORA - Gitó su esposa haciendo que cayera otra vez de la cama. - Lo siento - Dijo de pronto, Will sonrió, cambios de humor, era normal.

_-JAJAJAJAJA... Pobre Willl jajajajaja - Se Burló el doctor Blakk._

_-Tiene que aguantar los caprichos de su esposa jajaja - Dijo Twist matándose de la risa junto con Blakk._

_-Jejejeje, me dio algo de gracia - Dijo Junjie._

´Will corrió directo a la puerta de la casa y salió "volando" hacia la tienda a comprar.

-Ahhh - Suspiró Sofía prendiendo una lámpara cerca a su cama.

-Creo que debo aguantar un mes más - Dijo ella acariciando levemente su vientre.

-Sayra que opias, ¿Será hombre o mujercita? - Preguntó a su babosa infierno que estaba al lado de ella en la almohada, esta chilló saltando a su rodilla junto con Burpy.

-Pronto lo tendré aquí, respirando en mis brazos, vivo, y respirando - Dijo sonriente, Sayra y Burpy abrazaron el pequeño bulto del estómago de Sofía.

-Auch! - Chilló Sofía al sentir una pequeña molestia, notando de que su bebé estaba pateando.

_-Esta pateando - Dijo Pronto con un pequeño destello en sus ojos._

_-Si, - Dijo Neru._

_-Awwww - Dijo Trixie conmovida._

-Esta pateando - Dijo Sofía alegremente, Sayra chilló alegremente, Burpy estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Will regresó con unas envolturas de chocolate en sus manos, y fue directo a la habitación de él y su esposa.

-Amor ya llegué toma - Le entregó una de las envolturas, ella sonriente lo tomó y comenzó a comer.

-Hmmmm... - Dijo ella degustando el dulce hasta que sintió una mano en su vientre, era Will que la abrazaba acariciando su vientre.

-¿Cómo está nuestro quierido hijo o hija? - Dijo Will.

-Todo está bien Will, hace un momento acaba de patear - Dijo ella, el Shane la beso en los labios.

-Me alegra, ya lo quiero tener ya conmigo - Dijo sonriente el Shane, hasta que un sonido lo distrajo.

-Oh no - Dijo.

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo Sofía.

-BajoTerra - Dijo. - El tío Gimo me llama debo ir - Dijo triste.

-Tranquilo voy a estar bien - Dijo.

-Ok.. me llevaré a Sayra - La babosa infierno hembra asintió y se colocó en el hombro del Shane.

-Te quedaras con Burpy - Sofía asintió dando un suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>Avanzaron unas semanas después, estaban sorprendidos por eso.<em>

_-ok quiero ver cuando nace - Dijo Katherine emocionada._

_-Yo también - Dijo Quentin acercándose._

_-Bueno tienen suerte - Dijo Neru._

Ahora Sofía estaba en la sala de su casa recogiendo la ropa que estaba en el piso, de pronto Will apareció corriendo para ayudarla.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago - Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Will - Dijo Sofía sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Will fue hacia el lavadero dejando la ropa a remojar.

-Bien y que quieres hacer - Se acercó a a su esposa y la beso en los labios hasta que...

-AHH! - Dijo Sofía agarrándose el vientre.

-Oh no - Dijo Will asustado.

-AH! WILL! - Gritó Sofía, Will la ayudó a levantarse, - Tranquila vamos al hospital rápido - Dicho esto, encendió el carro y su esposa se subió rápidamente, y como un rayo se fueron hacia el hospital.

-_Ya va a nacer ya va a nacer - Repitió Trixie y Kord._

_-Tranquilos...pero - Dijo Neru._

_-PERO QUE - Dijeron todos._

_-Tendrán que ver su nacimiento - Dijo Neru._

_-¡¿QUE?! NO OTRA VEZ._

El automóvil iba a una gran velocidad, Sofía gritaba del dolor en el asiento.

-Tranquila respira ya vamos a llegar - Calmó Will, Sofía respiraba agitadamente aguantando el dolor que sentía en ese instante.

-Oh no - Dijo Will al detenerse repentinamente al ver a un grupo de...señores haciendo huelga... típico que suceda eso cuando alguien esta a punto a de dar a luz ¿No? alguien que alce la mano si sus madres pasaron por eso...no...¿Nadie? ok. ._.

-AH! Will ya no...AH! - Gritó Sofía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Solo...aguanta...ok - Dijo Will tratando de calmar a su esposa hasta que ella...

-¡IMAGINA QUE TE GOLPEAN VARIAS VECES EN LA ENTREPIERNA, JUNTO CON 20 CUCHILLOS QUE SE INCRUSTEN EN TU PARTE INTIMA, Y CON MARTILLAZO EN EL ESTÓMAGO! - Gritó furiosa.

-Ouh - Dijo Will.

-_AUCH! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

-CUANDO VAN A AVANZAR ESOS IDIOTAS - Gritó desesperada, hasta que se cumplió lo que dijo, Will avanzó a gran velocidad que pudo, mientras Sofía gritaba del dolor hasta que llegaron al edificio del hospital.

Se llevaron a Sofía en una camilla hasta las salas de parto. Gimo Shane llegó para calmar a su sobrino Will.

* * *

><p><em>-Ok se fuerte se fuerte - Repetía Quentin asustado.<em>

_-Jajaja que burla le pasara a Eli cuando regresemos - Dijo Blakk riendo, todos lo reprocharon con la mirada molestos._

_-Bien..._

-AH! - Sofía comenzó a gritar fuertemente, era horriblemente fuerte el dolor que sentía en el momento.

-Tranquila tranquila - Decía el doctor colocando un pequeño artefacto en la zona intima (._. no me pregunten).

Poco a poco el dolor fue agrandando, Sofía gritaba, pujaba y pujaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor.

-Ya esta su cabecita un poco más - Avisó el doctor, Sofía gritó más fuerte que los demás gritos (O.o), y se escuchó un llanto... era el hijo tan esperado.

-_AHHHHHHHH! - Chilló Katherine emocionada todos la miraron, ella se sonrojo levemente._

_-Ahhh...¿Podemos verlo? - Dijo Twist, la babosa asintió - Si quieren._

_Todos se acercaron para ver a la pequeña criaturita que acaba de nacer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras fuera de la sala anteriormente, unos minutos antes ._.<strong>_

-Sobrino tranquilízate - Dijo Gimo viendo a Will comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

-Es que es que...no sé - Dijo agitado.

-Ya pronto tendras a tu hijo o hija - Dijo su tío.

-Aja... Dijo Will hasta que se escuchó un llanto desde el otro lado.

-YA.

* * *

><p><em>Se acercaron a ver, y era un bebé que estaba llorando fuertemente al haber nacido, vieron que comenzaron a cortarle el cordón umbilical, le limpiaban la sangre que quedó en su cuerpito y lo cubrieron con una manta para abrigarlo.<em>

_-Awwwww - Dijeron, Trixie, Katherine, Quentin y Tobías._

_-Puffff jajajajaja ahora si sé como era cuando era recién nacido jajajajajaja - Se burló Blakk junto con Twist y Stolker._

-AHHHHH! - Lloraba el bebé sin parar, Sofía ya estaba más relajada y calmada hasta que Will abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ella besándola en los labios, Gimo se recostó en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Donde esta? -Dijo a duras penas Sofía.

-Tranquila esta bien mira - Dijo el doctor cargando al recién nacidk en sus brazos, ella lo cargó. El doctor y las enfermeras del lugar se retiraron, Gimo sonrió y se retiró.

Los dos vieron al bebé en los brazos de Sofía, tenía el cabello negro-azulado, su piel morena, dormia calmado y pacíficamente Sofía beso tiernamente su frente. Will comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas de la emoción al ver su hijo.

-Es niño. No lo puedo creer - Dijo el Shane muy alegre.

-¿Y que nombre le ponemos? -Preguntó su esposa.

-Mmmmm...-Will se quedó pensativo.

Sofía regreso su mirada a su hijo, y sonrió, pero sin darse cuenta este abrió sus ojitos azules-celestes.

-Will mira- Dijo, el Shane miró a su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreir, el pequeño abrió sus ojos por completo y miró a sus padres, luego abrió su boquita mirando todo con atención.

_-AWWWWWWWWWW! - Dijeron todos, bueno casi todos al ver al pequeño._

_-Jajajajajajajaja.. - Blakk se "mataba" de la risa._

_-¡BLAKK! - Gritaron todos molestos, pero él no paraba de reirse_

-Y si le ponemos Alexander - Susurró Will a su esposa ella solo puso una cara de "En serio".

-Y si le ponemos..Eli.

-Alexander.

-Eli

-Alexander.

-Eli.

-Alexander

_-jajaja... -Blakk siguió riendo._

_-Eli le pondran. - Aseguró Twist ._

_-yo no lo creo -Dijo la babosa confundiendo a todos._

_-Pues yo si-Retó Twist_

_-Pues yo no - Retó la babosa imitando al rubio._

-Disculpen ¿Como llamaran al niño - Preguntó el doctor a los dos.

-ALEXANDER/ELI -Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, entonces es Alexander Eli - Dicho esto se retiró.

-NO!...

-...-_Todos se quedaron callados, una pregunta rondaba en las cabezas de todos...¿¡COMO QUE ALEXANDER ELI!?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿Saben? ¿Les guta el fic? Quiero que se sientan cómodos...en serio, y buano...<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su comida preferida? según su país.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado...**

**bye bye.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":p" ":')"**


	5. Chapter 4

...

Chapter 4: El collar.

* * *

><p><em>Avanzaron unas horas o un día desde el día del nacimiento de Eli, y bien...ahora se encontraban en la casa.<em>

_-Que lindo era cuando nació - Dijo Katherine._

_-Cierto...quiero verlo ya otra vez - Dijeron Trixie y Danna._

_-Disculpen pero...¿Ahora en que tiempo estamos? si podrían decirme - Dijo el "Caballero"._

_-Estamos en donde...se debe..."cuidar un bebé" - Dijo Neru._

_-Ok ahora sé...a que te refieres - Dijo Trixie._

_-Y bien...Entonces...¿Cuál es su nombre? Pronto no entiende nada - Dijo Pronto confundido._

_-Jejeje...esa parte me gusto - Dijo Neru recordando lo que pasó hace unos instantes._

Sofía se había quedado dormida, Will estaba acariciando levemente su cabello negro de ella, vio a su hijo recién nacido en los brazos de su esposa, este estaba dormidito y enrolladito con las mantas como un tamalito. (Me dio un ataque de ternuraaa! :3)

-"Debe ser una broma" - Empezó a pensar Will - "Primero: Un parto inesperado, Segundo: Le desgraciamos el nombre a nuestro hijo. ¿Que más podría salir mal? - Terminó Will negando con la cabeza sonriente, miró de nuevo a su esposa.

Ella estaba cansada de tanto esfuerzo que hizo a dar a luz a su querido hijo.

-Señor Shane - Llamó alguien desde la puerta de la habitación. - Por favor se puede retirar vamos a llevarla a otra habitación.- Terminó de decir una enfermera, el Shane asintió y besó a su esposa en la frente dulcemente.

_Todos corrieron hacia Sofía para ver al pequeño recién nacido Eli shane._

_-Aww.. esta tan lindo - Dijo Kathrien acercandose al bebé._

_- Era tan lindo de pequeño ahora uah! - Dijo Garfio Rojo fastidiado._

* * *

><p><em>Neru avanzó algunos meses despues, ahora se encontraban en la casa de Will, traspasaron algunas paredes hasta llegar a la habitación de Eli.<em>

_-TERNURA -Gritaron Danna, Trixie y Katherine al verlo en su cuna._

Este dormía tranquilamente, su habitación estaba pintada de un azul normal, habia algunas imagenes de dibujitos animados, juguetes por el piso y una alfombra de tela suave.

-Aaaaaa...-Eli comenzó a llorar fastidiado.

_-Y ahora que.. - Dijo Danna confundida._

_-Baño - Dijo Neru dando una pista de lo que sucedía._

-_Ahhhhhh...ouhhhhh - Dijeron todos asqueados de lo que ellos pensaban._

-Aaaaaa...-Seguía fastidiado el niño, hasta que Will apareció por la puerta.

-Ok tranquilo - Dijo cargando al bebé en sus brazos. Burpy saltó hacia la alfombra en el suelo, Will colocó una manta junto a una almohada en la alfombra y colocó a su hijo encima de la manta (Que acaba de escribir, espero que hayan entendido O.o).

-Bien - Dijo retirando el pañal que tenía puesto , pero.

-ARGHHH! - Dijo tapándose la nariz al instante.

-_IUH! - Dijeron todos tapándose la nariz._

_-Prefiero el olor de la comida de Pronto - Dijo Kord, el topoide le dio un golpe indignado._

_-Ahora si sé como sacó fuerzas para saber disparar babosas - Dijo Twist. (jaja!)_

_-Uagh - Dijo Mario cerrando los ojos._

_-Ok no somos inmunes al olor - Dijo Danna asqueada._

_-PUFFF JAJAJAJAJAA...OUh que olor - Dijo Blakk tratando de retener sus risas._

-Vamos a tener que hacerte un cambio Dijo Will con una voz aguda y cogiendo un pañal de un paquete cerca a la cuna de Eli.

-Aaaaa..pa...aaa... - Dijo Eli.

-Bien ya esta - Dijo terminando de cambierle el pañal a su hijo.

-Listo - Dijo

-Will - Llamó alguien desde la puerta, era su esposa.

-Amor ¿Ya esta el desayuno? - Preguntó Will cargando a su hijo.

-Si...y ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño? - Dijo Sofía cargando a Eli.

-Maaaaaa...aaaa - Dijo Eli abriendo sus ojitos.

-Cielo anda a desayunar - Dijo sonriente ella.

-Bien - Dijo Will besando su frente, ella sonrió, volvió su mirada a su hijo, este estaba mirándola y sonrió.

-Aaaaa... - Dijo Eli alzando sus bracitos, ella acercó su cara a él, y este besó levemente su nariz.

-Jejeje.

* * *

><p><em>Avanzaron unas horas después.<em>

_-Ok ya estoy calmada - Dijo Trixie respirando profundo._

_-Jajaja - Se escuchó unas risas por ahí, voltearon a ver a Blakk tapándose la boca._

_-Bien creo que se van al parque - Dijo Mario señalando el lugar, lleno de pasto, y algunos faros, caminos, y flores._

_-_Jajajaja - Escucharon reir a alguien.

-Oye y en serio se confundieron de nombre jejeje - Dijo Un señor de cabello marrón, con un bebé de 8 meses en sus brazos, con el cabello marrón y ojos negros.

-Si...yo y mi esposa metimos la pata - Dijo Will colocando a Eli en la manta donde estaban sentados los amigos de Will, de la superficie.

-Jajaja..felizmente..por que a mi hija en realidad quicimos llamarle Alejandra pero...se confundieron el nombre, y le pusieron Alexia - Dijo un señor de cabello gris viendo a su pequeña bebita, que tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-Mi hijo es muy travieso, no se le debe nunca quitar la vista de encima - Dijo Will acariciando levemente el cabello negro-azulado de su hijo.

-Quédate un día con mi hija...te morirías...pero no sé como mi esposa tiene mucha paciencia - Dijo el señor de cabello gris mirando a su hija gateando hacia Eli.

-Jejeje..bueno... ¿Qué tal te va con tu otro hijo? - Preguntó Will mirando a Eli que estaba mordisqueando un juguete suyo.

-Mas o menos esta cambiando mucho - Dijo el señor de cabello gris.

-Los niños crecen tan rápido - Dijo el señor de cabello marrón mirando a su hijo jugando con Eli.

-¿En serio tu hijo se llama Eli? - Volvió a preguntar Will.

-Si pero prefiero decirle Jake - Respondió.

-Alexander no hagas eso - Advirtió Will mirando a su hijo, Eli soltó la flor que iba a arrancar o romper.

-_Jejeje que lindo.. - Dijo Katherine acercándose al pequeño Eli, este estaba jugando con Jake y Alexia._

_-Awww...hasta de pequeño hace cosas malas - Se burló Twist._

_-Tienes razón jajajaja - Blakk comenzó a reírse otra vez._

-Aaaa...naaaaa.. - Dijo Alexia jugando con una pequeña pelotita roja.

-Jejeje... ah! - Dijo Will sobresaltado, y su celular comenzó a sonar, era su esposa - Alo?.

-Amor ya estoy llegando - Avisó su esposa desde la otra línea.

-Bien te espero te amo...cuídate.

-Yo también chao - Dicho esto cortó.

-Debo irme, mi esposa ya viene - Dijo cargando a Eli.

-Bien...te entiendo - Dijo el señor de cabello marrón sonriente.

-Adios - Dicho esto se fueron del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Caminaron hacia la casa del Shane y entraron traspasando las paredes.<em>

-Bien aquí quédate - Dijo colocando a su hijo en la cuna, junto a un peluche en forma de un osito, Eli lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Oahhhh..no puedo creer que ya es de noche... - Dijo Will mirando el oscurecido paisaje.

-Amor ¿Dónde estas? - Dijo alguien en la sala. Will corrió hacia el lugar ahí estaba su esposa haciendo la cena

-Sofía amor ¿Donde estabas? - Dijo Will devolviéndole la pregunta.

-Hace un rato que vine..y bueno me quedé dormida - Dijo Sofía.

-Entonces creo que me debes algo - Dijo abrazándola por detrás.

-Si? - Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Esto - La voltéo capturando sus labios ella le correspondió mas apasionadamente, al final, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te digo algo - Susurró Sofía abrazando el cuello de su esposo.

-_Que meloso - Dijo Blakk cruzándose de brazos._

_-Will si es muy...romántico - Dijo Stolker, Garfio Rojo asintió._

-Dime - Dijo Will acercándose más a su esposa.

-Estoy embarazada otra vez - Le susurró, ella volteó hacia la cocina, pero se escuchó un ruido, ella volteó a mirar a su esposo en el piso desmayado.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA... - Blak__k comenzó a matarse de la risa._

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche en la superficie, Eli estaba dormidito en su cuna, Will y su esposa Sofía estaban dormidos en su habitación.<p>

Pero no todo estaba calmado.

Una sombra oscura pasó por el lugar, tenía una capucha negra y ojo rojo, y llorando creó un collar (rima), con un diamante azul zafiro y se lo puso en el cuello de Eli, y sonrió macabramente con lagrimas negras.

-Ya veras mi venganza Sofía ya lo veras, por todo lo que le hiciste a nuestra madre - Dijo la sombra con odio y rencor.

Después unos gritos se escucharon en el fondo, eran las inocentes almas de personas muertas, la sombra desapareció asustada causando un ruido cerca a la cuna del bebé, esto despertó a Eli, este comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y el collar comenzó a brillar de color azul fuerte.

_-Oh oh... - Dijo Trixie asustada._

_-Ok esto ya no es gracioso - Dijo Twist mirando la escena._

_-¿Que esta haciendo ese collar? - Dijo Danna confundida, hasta que es escuchó un ruido en la puerta._

_-_HIJO!

* * *

><p><strong>Les agradesco los reviews. Creo que este fic no cayo muy bien... QUE CARAJO DECIR... NI YO MISMA ME ENTIENDO...AH? O.O.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Desearian que hicieran una pelicula de BajoTerra en versión real?**

**Dejen sus respuestas...**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle..."O.o"**

**PD: MILET SI VES ESTO PERDONAME SI HICE ALGO POR FAVOR... TE LO PIDO POR... DÉCIMA VEZ..POR FAVOR...*cae de rodillas y comienza llorar*.**

**VAMOS AMIGA PERDONAMEEEEE...**


	6. Chapter 5

…

Chapter 5: La alergia.

* * *

><p>-HIJO!- Gritaron Will y Sofía corriendo hacia Eli, inmediatamente le quitaron el collar, causando que este se calmara y dejara de brillar.<p>

-Shhh tranquilo ya ya paso - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo, Eli seguía llorando.

-Sofía sabes que es esto - Dijo Will sorprendido y mostrándole el collar.

Ella bajó la mirada asustada.

-Dilo - Dijo Will mas serio. Sofía dio un suspiro y alzó la mirada

-Bien...

-Ese collar, es algo...confuso... - Comenzó Sofía, Eli dejó de llorar y se acurrucó en los brazos de ella.- Hace años, se dice que...hubo un gran desastre en BajoTerra, todo estaba perdido, una chica, asesinaba a todos a sangre fría, los mataba, los atacaba, los hería, o algunas veces...bebía sus sangres, era como un vampiro, sus ojos daban un brillo azul, cada vez que estaba en ataque o en seguridad, hay dos lados de este collar, el malo y el bueno, se debe saber usar, pero si se usa para el mal... todo está perdida, y no se puede liberar nunca de ese collar, mi madre trató de detener a la chica, que tenía puesto el collar, tenía colmillos en su boca llenos de sangre, y comenzó a atacar a mi madre, pero mi padre se sacrificó y creo un portal, enviándola lejos del lugar, pero él también fue enviado. El collar hace cambiar de género a la persona...pero más terrorífica - Dijo con algunas lagrimas en su ojos.

-Wow lo siento - Dijo Will abrazando a su esposa teniendo cuidado de su hijo.

-Tranquilo, pero no vamos a poder deshacernos del collar - Dijo Sofía.

-Debemos usarlo...para el bien - Dijo Will apretando el collar levemente con sus manos.

-Gracias Will - Dijo ella calmándose.

-_Que historia - Dijo Junjie muy sorprendido._

_-No creí que eso había pasado - Dijo Trixie._

* * *

><p>-Amor tengo que irme ya - Avisó Will.<p>

-Ok ten cuidado - Dijo lanzándole su lanzadora (O.o) hacia él.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, y tu también, debes cuidar a nuestra bebita - Dijo Will acariciando el vientre de Sofía, ella sonrió.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien - Le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposo.

Sofía se despidió de Will y fua hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Aaaa ma - Dijo este sonriendo.

* * *

><p>En la noche en la superficie todo estaba tranquilo pero no todo.<p>

Un chillido se escuchó desde el fondo.

-Sayra que sucede - Dijo Sofía con tono cansado.

-"Eli" - Chilló Sayra.

-Que pasa con él - dijo sobresaltada.

-"Esta...vomitando" - Dijo la babosa infierno.

-Oh no- Dijo Sofía corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

><p>-No, no, no, no - Repetía Sofía cargando a su bebé.<p>

- Hijo despierta por favor - Pidió asustada. Pero Eli no despertaba solo tenía espuma saliendo de su boquita.

Sofía rapidamente se fue corriendo hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p>Atendieron a Eli, y se lo llevaron a una habitación del hospital, estaba en una especie de incubadora, con un tubo de oxigeno en su nariz y boquita, junto a un suero en su manita.<p>

- Doctor que tiene mi hijo ¿Que le sucede? - Preguntó alarmada.

-Tranquilicese por favor... su hijo... tiene una especie de alergia - Comenzó - Lo que hemos visto es que ingirió algo seco...

- Si pero solo le di leche con cacao - Dijo Sofía.

- Ese fruto seco fue lo que causo el vomito a su hijo, tenga cuidado - Ella asintió.

- Lo haré.

_- Pobrecito - Dijo Quentin mirando al bebé en la incubadora._

_- Ok esto me sorprende - Dijo Danna._

* * *

><p>-Bien hecho Burpy - Felicitó Will a su mejor babosa.<p>

-Will.. - Se escuchó a alguien desde la otra linea.

- ¿Tío? -Preguntó Will confundido.

- Tienes que ir a la superficie - Dijo.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Will confundido.

- Tu hijo esta en el hospital.

-¿¡QUÉ!? VOY PARA HAYA - Dicho esto se fue corriendo al descenso.

* * *

><p>-OK tranquila - Dijo Sofía caminando de un lugar a otro preocupada.<p>

-SOFÍA! - Escuchó decir, volteó y era Will Shane con Gimo corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Que tiene Eli? - Dijo Will preocupado.

-Tiene una especie de alergia - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-Mira tranquila harás daño de tu bebé - Calmó Gimo, ella asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala.

Will se sentó junto a ella, el doctor salió de la habitación.

-Ya se recuperó les daremos unos jarabes para su hijo, debe descansar, y no comer frutos secos, o sino le pasara lo mismo, y si sucede esto...tendrá una hemorragia - Advirtió el doctor.

-Lo haremos - Dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

_-Desearía tener unos padres asi - Dijo Junjie._

_-Wow... ahora veo por que a Eli no le gusta mucho la comida de Pronto - Dijo Kord._

_-Ja! - Dijo Pronto mirando a otro lado y tratando de ignorar al troll._

_-Jajaja - Rieron todos._

* * *

><p>-Shhhh shh tranquilo Will trae el jarabe - Dijo Sofía tratando de calmar a su hijo.<p>

-Bien con cuidado - Dijo Will, Sofía hecho a su hijo para que lograra tomar el pequeño liquido dulce, le abrieron la boquita y le dieron el jaraba, Eli comenzó a llorar.

-Shhhh - Dijo Sofía meciendo a su hijo.

-Espero que esté bien - Dijo Will preocupado, el bebé seguía llorando al probar ese líquido.

_-Jejejeje.. - Se escuchó a alguien, era Blakk que trataba de aguantar sus risas pero no lo lograba._

_-JAJAJAJA! hasta de pequeño no aguanta JAJAJAJAJA! - Se burló Twist, Blakk no pudo retener más sus risas y comenzó a reírse fuertemente._

_-Que grosero - Murmuró Trixie cruzándose de brazos._

_-_AAAA! - Eli no paraba de llorar.

-Por favor cálmate - Pidió Sofía.

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron unos meses, Eli cumplió 1 añito ya...y estaba jugando con sus amiguitos.<em>

_-_Jajaja - Reian unos pequeños jugando con un carrito.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlos? - Dijo el mismo señor de cabello gris.

-No sé... pero es una buena idea...ALEXIA NO HAGAS ESO - Gritó, la pequeña bebita de un añito se detuvo, por que casi "devora" un juguete suyo.

-Que linda tu hija - Dijo Will.

-Y ¿Cómo esta tu esposa? ya sabes...después de tener a su segundo hijo... - Dijo el señor de cabello gris.

- Si esta bien...pero a veces... duerme demasiado tiempo, pero cuida bien de nuestra hija - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli estaba jugando con sus amiguitos, todavía gateaban, no caminaban, pero se divertían más.

* * *

><p>-Na naaaa - Eli estaba en su cuna, y bueno Sofía le estaba cambiando el pañal.<p>

-Perfecto - Dijo terminando, Eli abrazaba a su peluche fuertemente.

-Bien ahora a darte de comer... - Dijo Sofía limpiándose las manos hasta que una personita comenzó a hablar.

-Mama - Dijo Eli, Sofí se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia su hijo.

-¿Dijiste "Mamá"?

-Mama - Repitió Eli, Sofía corrió hacia su hijo y lo alzó alegremente.

-DIJISTE TU PRIMERA PALABRITA AHHH! - Chilló alegre cargando a su hijo, este solo se chupaba confundido su manito.

-Aaaaaa.. - Lloró alguien desde el otro lado.

-La desperté - dijo Sofía frustrada.

-Mama...Tata - Dijo Eli, Sofía lo dejó en su cuna, Eli inmediatamente abrazó a su peluche.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_AWWWWW! - DijeroTODOS._

_-¿Blakk? - Dijeron desorientados._

_-AMmmmm digo...iagh! - Dijo tratando de mentir..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Demoré?... jejeje espero que les haya gustado... y bueno habra mas comedia a delante xD me mato de la risa con solo leer lo que escribi puffff jajajajajajaja xD se los prometo jajajaja.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Cuales son sus colores favoritos? Pueden mencionar hasta tres.**

**Mis colores favoritos son...el naranja, el dorado, y el amarilloooo...x3**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ":)"**


	7. Chapter 6

…

Chapter 6: Primeros pasos

* * *

><p><em>-Que lendura abrazó a su osito - dijo Katherine.<em>

_-Awww! - Dijo Trixie._

_-Oigan ahora pongan atención - Dijo Neru._

Ya había amanecido, y Sofía se levantó, y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Hasta que cierta personita apareció de golpe.

-AH! Will no me asustes asi - dijo Sofía.

-Jejeje..y como esta mi preciosa esposa - Dijo besando su cuello.

-Will.. anda trae a Eli, debe desayunar - Dijo.

-Pero quiero divertirme un rato contigo - Le susurró apasionadamente.

-Hazlo o sino - Dijo Sofía volteando y haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano.

-WOW tranquila jeje - Dijo nervioso.

-Hazlo y nos podemos divertir - Dijo. - No olvides que soy una hechicera - Le advirtió.

-Ok tranquila mamá osa - Dijo burlándose, ella negó.

_-MAMÁ OSA JAJAJA - Blakk comenzó a reírse._

_-Madres - dijo Quentin._

* * *

><p>-Haber hijo mío - Dijo Will cargando a Eli.<p>

-Tata... - Dijo Eli, Will se detuvo al escuchar eso.

-Sofía amor...¿Desde cuando nuestro querido hijo comienza a hablar? - Dijo Will.

-Ah! no te conté Eli ya dijo sus primeras palabritas - Dijo ella desde la cocina.

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE DEBO GRABARLO - Dicho esto puso a Eli en su silla para comer, y fue corriendo a agarrar una cámara.

-Amor tranquilo - Dijo ella - Despertaras a la bebita - Continuó.

-¿En que día cumple nuestro hijo dos años? - Preguntó grabando a Eli.

-En una semana crecen tan rápido los niños - Dijo ella antes de dar un suspiro. - Aaaaa! - Se escuchó llorar oota vez a alguien.

-Oh no - Dijo caminando.

-Tranquila yo me encargo - Dicho esto puso la cámara todavía grabando frente a Eli.

* * *

><p>-Aaaaaa! - Lloraba una pequeña niña de 2 semanas de nacida.<p>

-Tranquila mi hija - Dijo Will cargando a la pequeña, esta seguía llorando.

-Perfecto...tengo dos hijos...que me falta...otro hijo.. - Dijo Will, haciendo que la pequeña se calmara y riera un poco, abriendo sus ojitos azules-celestes.

-Tranquila...vamos a ver a mamá - Dijo llevándola hacia la cocina.

-aaaaa.. - La pequeña dijo.

* * *

><p>-Asi mmm... ¿esta rico? - Dijo Sofía dándole de comer a su hijo este comía alegremente y con algunos restos de comida en su babero y en sus labios.<p>

-Amor...ya llegué con la princesa - Dijo Will cargando a su pequeña niña.

-Jejeje Will...cariño su biberón está en la olla anda - Dijo Sofía terminando de dar la comida a Eli.

-Mama.. - Balbuceó Eli mirándola.

-Jejeje...amor una pregunta - Pidió Sofía.

-Dime - Dijo Will dándole su biberón a la pequeña bebita.

- ¿Crees que la alergia de Eli pueda llegar a ser mortal? - Preguntó asustada.

-Le diremos...después lo educaremos para que tenga cautela de los frutos secos o productos que lo contengan, poco a poco amor... mira...nuestro hijo nos obedecerá y sé que será un gran chico - Dijo él mirando a Eli, este estaba jugando con una manta.

-Tienes razón - dijo Sofía.

-Bueno olvidemos eso - Dijo Will meciendo a su hijita menor.

-¿Cuando aprenderá sus primeros pasitos? ya cumplirá dos años - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo.

-Jajaja...en verdad no sé - Dijo Will.

-¿Le puedes enseñar? - Preguntó Sofía.

-"Tengo que cuidarlo, no otra vez" - Pensó Will.

* * *

><p>Terminaron de arropar a Celia (hija menor que pronto m...mejor me callo ._.), la dejaron dormidita en su propia cuna y habitación, que era rosa con colores morado y fucsia.<p>

-Amor sacaré hoy al parque a Eli - Avisó Will.

-Pero...¿Que hay de BajoTerra? ¿No iras? - Dijo Sofía confundida.

-Gimo lo esta cuidando...con ayuda de Burpy y Sayra, lo podrá hacer - Dijo Will.

-Ok ten cuidado - Sofía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-En la noche espérame en la cama - Le susurró Will.

_-Hay este chico - Negó Garfio Rojo._

_-Will Shane siendo...romántico - Dijo Pronto impresionado._

_-HEY! eso dije yo - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

* * *

><p>-Bien con cuidado - Dijo Will sosteniendo a su hijo. Ya que estaban en el parque.<p>

-Ta...pa - Dijo Eli tambaleándose, Will estaba sosteniendo sus bracitos para que no cayera.

-Con cuidado - Repetía Will asustado, Eli trataba de caminar bien, ya que sus piecitos se doblaban.

-Naaa... - dijo molestado, Will suspiró y notó que se le había caído la bufanda, y puso a su hijo en el piso y fue a recoger la bufanda.

-Ok hijo...¿Hijo? - Preguntó Will asustado al no verlo.

-_¿DONDE ESTA? - Gritó furiosa Katherine._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Pronto asustando a todos._

_-Ouw - dijo Trixie sorprendida._

Un grupo de gente estaba presente en el lugar y bailaban, tenía trajes extraños, todos estaban felices y alegres, las mujeres tenían una vestimenta de acuerdo al color de ojos o cabello. una manta encima de sus hombros o cabeza, transparente, y tenía collares y pulsera, y tenían como peinado un moño con partes sueltas delante sus ojos, los hombres vestían una gran bufanda en sus hombros hasta caer a sus talones, y un saco de acuerdo al color favorito de cada uno de ellos, y tenían zapatos negros simples, las mujeres estaban descalzas.

(Canciones hindú... siempre me imagino si así fuera el idioma Shane x3).

Cantaban extraño como un lenguaje que jamás se había oído.

-Ñana... - Dijo Eli viéndolos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo alzaba.

-Que haces a... - Will no pudo terminar la oración al ver al grupo de gente bailar. -qui... - Terminó la oración sorprendido.

-HEY! WILL HERMANO! - Gritó alguien, el Shane volteó y vió a un chico pelizul y ojos verdes.

-Que tal - Dijo Will dándole la mano.

-Que onda...que haces aquí... - Preguntó el chico de...digamos 23 años.

-Bien y..¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué toda la familia está aquí? - Preguntó confundido.

-No recuerdas nada ¿No? - negó sonriente su hermano.

-No nada...dime ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo.

-La reunión familiar - Respondió simplemente su hermano.

-POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE - Dijo Will.

-Oye...los Shane nunca olvidan estos días - Dijo Sergio (su hermano) confundido.

-Jejeje...¿Ups? - Dijo Will.

_-LOS SHANE, ¿CUANTOS HAY? - Dijo Blakk mirando al montón de personas._

_-Demasiados...vienen desde BajoTerra y la superficie para bailar y cantar para honrar a sus ancestros... es una reunión que siempre se debe realizar pero..pero sus canciones son en idioma Shane - Dijo Neru._

_-Wow...desearía tener tradiciones familiares asi - Dijo Trixie._

_-Si yo también desearía pero soy una babosa no un humano - Dijo Neru sonriente._

_-Eli si que tiene una GRAN familia - Dijo Twist sorprendido._

-aaa...bai..le - pronunció Eli mirando a su familia completa.

-Que lindo tu hijo - Dijo Sergio sobando levemente la cabecita de Eli, este rio ante esto.

-Oye dime más...¿Qué hicieron durante mi ausencia? - Dijo Will dejando otra vez a Eli en el piso, su hermano comenzó a explicarle, pero no se dio cuenta que Eli otra vez gateó hacia el grupo de gente, pero este se distrajo por una mariposa cerca del lugar, y trató de atraparla, hasta que esta se posó sobre un arbusto, Eli alegremente saltó hacia el arbusto y se paró de pies apoyándose en el montón de hojas, pero el animalito se fue volando.

-Naaa... - Dijo tristemente, hasta que siguió caminando apoyándose todavía del arbusto.

-ALEXANDER! - Gritó alguien detrás, Eli volteó y vio a su papá.

-Estas caminando solito...YA PUEDES CAMINAR AHHH! - Dijo alegre el Shane cargando a su hijito.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer - Repitió Will.

_-AL FIN! SUS PRIMEROS PASOS - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Danna, Trixie, Katherine y Brodi._

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis x3, espero que esten bien, pensaba hacer como un bonus hacerca de la historia ¿Quieren qur lo haga o no?.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Cual o cuales son sus persobajes favoritos? Mencionen 2.**

**Para mi seria Trixie y Junjie x3.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle... "XD"**

**PD:Contesten a las dos preguntas.**


	8. Bonus!

**Hola! espero que Contesten a estas preguntas...**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Qué tal va el fic? ¿Debería agregar más cosas?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Si hay alguna duda. (No es necesario contestar aunque lo mencione abajo xD)<strong>

**Sofía (OC's Madre de Eli): Ella tiene un físico parecido al de su hijo, el fleco, el sentimentalismo, la actitud, y los ojos.**

**Alexia (OC's Amiguita de Eli): Es una niña de cabello rosa con ojos verdes, es la mejor amiga de Eli.**

**Jake (OC's Amiguito de Eli): Es un niño de cabello marrón y ojos negros, acompaña a Eli y siempre lo ayuda, es su mejor amigo.**

**Alexander Eli: Se me ocurrió esto cuando yo me hice una pregunta ¿Si ese no es su verdadero nombre?, quise hacer este fic para revelar sus secretos, y uno de esos es su nombre, en MI FIC, su VERDADERO nombre es Alexander, pero prefiere que le digan Eli, solo le dicen por su verdadero nombre, cuando se molestan con él, o para formalismos o bla bla bla.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.-¿Quieren que él sea el golpeado y que le hagan "Bullying" o ÉL sea el que haga? Un chico malo xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4.-¿Quieren más comedia?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5.- A medida que avance el fic, verán el secreto que oculta, pero no solo es uno, son muchos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6.- "Ever Night" ¿Puse "lagrimas negras" en una parte del Fic? :**

* * *

><p><strong>7.- ¿Debo dejar de hacer este bonus?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8.- Feliz Navidad<strong>

**9.- Feliz Año Nuevoooooo...adelantado jeje.**

**10.- Me debes un review xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>11.- Avance del próximo Capitulo:<strong>

*-Jejeje - rió alguien, Will abrió los ojos de repente y vio a su esposa encima de él y solo estaba con su sujetador.

-Quiero portarme mal contigo - Susurró Sofía a su oído, Will sonrió pícaramente ante esto.

-Estos traviesos - Negó Garfio Rojo.

-Jajaja - Rio Grendell.

-Y...que suce... - Pero fue interrumpido por unos labios contra los suyos, este lo tomó mas apasionadamente y colocó una sabana encima de ellos.

_-Me-mejor...no veamos eso - Dijo Twist nervioso._

_-Jeje.. - Rio muy nervioso Neru. - Ammm...tienen que verlo - Susurró pero todos lo escucharon._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!.*_

_**...**_

* ALTO - Dijo uno sacando un arma y apuntando a la bebita.

-Tranquilos... - Dijo el Shane asustado.

-Nos dejan llevarnos a sus hijos, o sino disparo - Amenazó uno de los ladrones.

-Mira no queremos problemas... - Dijo Sofía MUY asustada.

-Jajajajaja... - Rio malvadamente. - 5...4... - Comenzó a contar.

-No no por favor - Pidió Sofía casi llorando.

-3... rápido - Dijo.

-No... este... - Dijo Will asustado.

-2...

-Will - dijo Sofía.

-Dejenla por favor..se lo suplicamos... - Pidió Will, pero sintió un golpe en su estómago, cayendo al piso, a Sofía la golpearon en la cabeza quedando inconsiente,

-No... - Dijo Will parándose y corriendo hacia ellos.

-1... - Terminó.*

* * *

><p><strong>12.- Esperen al próximo capitulo...DESPUES DE NAVIDAD...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...cof...cof...<strong>

**13.- ¿Lograran contestar a todas las preguntas?**

**14.- Si lo logran, Haré como un regreso al pasado para ver el pasado de Trixie o de más personajes.**

**...este fic durará tiempo.**

**ABRAZOS!... XD**


	9. Chapter 7

...

**No me miren asi ¬¬, tenía ganas de actualizar, y seguiré subiendo más bonus, pero... será sorpresa, no sabran cuando suba uno o de sorpresa subiré otro o bueno ustedes entienden. jeje... YA COMENZEMOS ¿NO? XD**

Chapter 7: Muerte de un inocente bebé

* * *

><p>-AHHH! ACABAS DE CAMINAR - Gritó Will que toda la familia Shane, TODA, volteó hacia él.<p>

-Will tranquilo - Calmó su hermano.

-Jejeje hola - Dijo Will con mucho nerviosismo, todas las personas miraban a Will confundidos, el canto y baile paró a verlo.

-AHHHHHHHH! ES TU HIJO - Gritó una chica, que vestía ropa de color rojo con brillos, y una bufanda de tela fina de color rojo en sus hombros junto con joyas y collares en su cuello, peinado y muñecas.

-Jejeje - Rio Will retrocediendo nervioso.

_-¿Por qué esta nervioso? - Preguntó Trixie confundida._

_-Las mujeres Shane son muy... traviesas y... alocadas - Contestó Neru._

_-Oh oh..._

-TERNURITA - Gritó otra chica de vestimenta de color azul.

-ES HERMOSO - Gritó otra chica de cabello rubio, y vestimenta marrón corriendo, la muejer de vestimenta roja también lo hizo al igual que la otra chica de vestimenta azul.

-Oh no - Murmuró Will asustado y de la nada le quitaron a su hijo de sus brazos, y casi todas las chicas del lugar se le acercaron, comenzaron a acariciar su cabellito negro-azulado, y comenzaron a preguntarle cosas con voces animadas, comenzaron a darle juguetes y toda la cosa.

-Will... - Dijo una voz enojada.

-AMOR! - Dijo Will de repente, Sofía estaba parada, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria.

_-No desearía tener una esposa asi - Dijo Kord tembloroso al ver la reacción de la esposa de Will._

_-_Por que...trajiste a...nuestro hijo AQUI! - Gritó de repente.

-Ammm..bueno solo vine a...bueno jeje - Dijo nervioso Will hasta comenzó a sudar.

Sofía se aclaró la garganta, todas las chicas que abrazaban y acariciaban a Eli la miraron e inmediatamente se retiraron.

-Maaaaa - Balbuceó Eli mordisqueando un juguete que le dieron.

-Ven aquí hijo - Dijo Sofía cargando a su hijo, este se acurrucó en los brazos de su mamá.

-Will nesecito hablar seriamente contigo - Dijo ella retirándose del lugar.

-Pero solo es mi familia - Dijo Will corriendo hacia ella.

-WILL VUELVES - Gritó su hermano.

* * *

><p>-Amor por favor perdóname - Dijo Will siguiendo a su esposa.<p>

-... - Ella no hablaba.

-Vamos perdóname...este... puedo cuidar al bebé mañana te lo prometo.

-...-Nada.

-Pero esta vez si...por favor... - Pidió Will.

Sofía abrió la puerta de su casa y entraron.

* * *

><p>Depositó a su bebé en la cuna, este se había quedado dormido por tanto que tuvo ese día, ya había anochecido de tanto acción por el día.<p>

-Vamos... - Dijo Will, Sofía lo ignoró caminando a su habitación.

-Amor.. - Pidió Will abriendo la puerta de su habitación, pero no había nadie, asi que solo se lanzó a su cama y ya a punto de cerrar los ojos...

-Jejeje - rió alguien, Will abrió los ojos de repente y vio a su esposa encima de él y solo estaba con su sujetador.

-Quiero portarme mal contigo - Susurró Sofía a su oído, Will sonrió pícaramente ante esto.

_-Estos traviesos - Negó Garfio Rojo._

_-Jajaja - Rio Grendell._

_-_Y...que suce... - Pero fue interrumpido por unos labios contra los suyos, este lo tomó mas apasionadamente y colocó una sabana encima de ellos.

-_Me-mejor...no veamos eso - Dijo Twist nervioso._

_-Jeje.. - Rio muy nervioso Neru. - Ammm...tienen que verlo - Susurró pero todos lo escucharon._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!._

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido, y todos dormían, hasta la pareja pervertida (xD), se había quedado dormida, pero unas personas entraron a su casa.<p>

-Shhh - Dijo uno enojado.

-Perdon - Susurró el otro disculpándose, caminaron lentamente y encontraron miles de cosas de valor.

-Anda busca otras cosas sé cuidadoso - Advirtió; el otro ladrón asintió.

Caminaron por la casa cogiendo cosas de valor, hasta que uno de ellos llegó a la habitación de una bebita.

-Jejeje - Rio malvadamente uno de los ladrones, cargó con cuidado a la bebita para no despertarla.

* * *

><p>-Shhhh - Calmó el otro cargando a Eli este estaba dormido profundamente.<p>

-Aaaaaaa! - Se escuchó llorar a alguien.

-Maldición! - Maldijo el otro enojado.

-Hay que salir rápido - Avisó el otro corriendo hacia una ventana.

-NO! - Gritó Will deteniendo a los dos ladrones.

-QUE HACEN - Gritó Sofía molesta.

-Jajajaja - Rieron los dos malvadamente y llevando a los dos bebés.

-WILL DETENLOS - Dijo Sofía asustada (conste están vestidos xD).

-ALTO - Dijo uno sacando un arma y apuntando a la bebita.

-Tranquilos... - Dijo el Shane asustado.

-Nos dejan llevarnos a sus hijos, o sino disparo - Amenazó uno de los ladrones.

-Mira no queremos problemas... - Dijo Sofía MUY asustada.

-Jajajajaja... - Rio malvadamente. - 5...4... - Comenzó a contar.

-No no por favor - Pidió Sofía casi llorando.

-3... rápido - Dijo.

-No... este... - Dijo Will asustado.

-2...

-Will - dijo Sofía.

-Dejenla por favor..se lo suplicamos... - Pidió Will, pero sintió un golpe en su estómago, cayendo al piso, a Sofía la golpearon en la cabeza quedando inconsiente,

-No... - Dijo Will parándose y corriendo hacia ellos.

-1... - Terminó.

-BUM! - Un disparo se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

_-Dios mío - Dijo Katherine asustada._

_-No - Susurró Trixie asustada._

-Que fue ese ruido - Dijo un mujer de cabello rosa, cargando a una pequeña bebita en sus brazos.

-Oh no - Dijo otra señora de cabello miel, y ojos negros, cargando su hijo de un añito.

-Vamos...

* * *

><p>-NOOO! - Dijo Will viendo a su hija muerta en el piso.<p>

-Aaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar en el suelo, Will lo recogió y lo cargó.

-Tranquilo - Dijo llorando, Eli comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-Hija - Susurró Will llorando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un mes después.<em>**

Eli ya tenía dos añitos, y ya caminaba, reia y jugaba con sus amigos.

Sofía sufría por la muerte de su hija, lloraba por las noches, iba a tratamietos, usaba calmantes, y tenía ojeras, pero a su hijo seguía tratándolo bien.

-Mama - Balbuceó una voz, Sofía volteó y vio a su hijo apoyado en la cama, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eli - Dijo ella cargando a su pequeño hijo.

-No...tiste - Balbuceó, ella soltó una ligera risa, su hijo si que la amaba mucho. (TERNURITA XD)

-Amor... - Llamó alguien desde afuera.

-Que quieres - Dijo Sofía media molesta.

-Ya debiste haberte tomado tus pastillas - Dijo Will.

- Ya voy - Dijo con algo de rabia en su voz, dejó a Eli en la cama y se fue caminando empujando un poco a Will.

-Hijo espero que no seas asi igual a tu madre...pero pronto se recuperara - Dijo Will.

-SI! - Dijo Eli alegre.

-Jejeje...ese es mi hijo - Dijo Will alegre.

-Will - Llamó su esposa.

-Ya voy. Quedate aquí quietecito - Dijo Will a su hijo, este solo asintió feliz.

* * *

><p><em>-Que mujer - Dijo Garfio Rojo.<em>

_-Lo mismo digo - Dijo Blakk._

-Que sucede ahora - Dijo Will.

-Will ya no puedo más...extraño demasiado a nuestra hija - Dijo Sofía con una voz quebradiza.

-Tranquila...a mi también me dolió a Todos - Dijo el Shane abrazando a su esposa, ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Sayra la abrazó también.

-Espera...¿Donde está Burpy? - Preguntó Will, ella se separó y se encogió de hombros, hasta que un chillido fuerte los sobresaltó.

_-_Oh oh - Dijeron los dos.

* * *

><p>La pobre babosa infierno luchaba por salir de las manitas de Eli, ya que este pensaba que era un juguete (bebés... -_-), pero este comenzó a introducirlo en su boquita.<p>

-ALEXANDER ESO NO SE COME - Dijo Will, Eli soltó a Burpy de inmediato, la babosa infierno estaba totalmente cubierto de saliva.

_-Pobre Burpy - Se burló Pronto._

_Pero un chillido los sobresaltó._

_-¿Burpy? - Preguntaron confundidos._

_-Si quise traerlo - Dijo Neru, la babosa infierno asintió y se subió al hombro de Trixie ella le acarició su cabecita._

_-_Aaaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar.

-Hay no tranquilo - Dijo Will cargando a su UNICO hijo.

-YA SÉ! - Dijo Sofía. - Y si ¿Adoptamos una mascota? - Dijo.

-"Una mascota, no otra vez" - Pensó Will asustado.

- "SOY BABOSA MUERTA" - Pensó Burpy.

-SI! - Dijo Eli alegre, Sofía sonrió.

-Ok... - Dijo Will tembloroso, cuidar a un bebé y cuidar a una mascota, ¿Qué más necesita?

(un cerebro! xD)

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA... seguiré subiendo bonus como dije, ok, ejem...que iba a decir... AH SI! Si pueden darme ideas para el fic se los agradecería mucho... x3.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Les gustó el bonus?**

**Pregunta 2: ¿Cuáles son sus series favoritas a parte de BajoTerra?**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "xD" ":p"**


	10. Chapter 8

…

Chapter 8: Hora del baño, y vacunas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Días después.<em>**

-OK... su ropa esta en el armario, ponle el polo azul de manga corta, y su short, y llévalo al parque, pero esta vez, ten cuidado, y saca a pasear a Scott (no tenía otro nombre ._.) - Dijo Sofía alistando su cartera.

-Si señora - Dijo Will burlándose, Sofía negó sonriente.

-AH! y dale un baño, y le das el tetero que le deje en la cocina en el estante, y... le das de comer, y si tiene molestias en su estómago quiere decir que consumió algo seco asi que le das el jarabe, y las gotitas, pero si vomita, y...NO-LE-DES-FRUTOS-SECOS - Advirtió Sofía resaltando las palabras.

-Lo haré tranquila - Dijo Will.

-Que lindo, y si Scott tiene hambre dale la comida que dejé cerca a las escaleras, y le das agua tibia y hervida, y le haces jugar con su pelotita, y si quiere ir al baño él ladrará y rascateará la puerta, lo dejas salir, él ya sabe - Dijo Sofía sonriente y abriendo la puerta.

-LO haré - Dijo Will ya desanimado.

-Gracias amor - Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Adios bebé - Se despidió de su hijo.

-¿Cuando vuelves? - Preguntó Will nervioso.

-En un día o una hora, no me dijeron cuanto duraría. - Dijo ella.

-Ok.

-Adios. - Se despidió por ultima vez.

-Cuídate - Dijo Will, cerró la puerta de su casa, y volteó y suspiró frustrado.

_-JAJAJAJA! POBRE - Se burló Blakk._

_-Agghhhh - dijo Trixie enojada, Burpy le sacó la lengüita enojado._

-Papa - Balbuceó Eli mordiendo uno de sus juguetes.

-Ok...primero un baño, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - Se dijo Will, Scott ladró, era un perro de raza Pastor Alemán era de estatura pequeña todavía.

-Si tienes razón - Dijo Will mirando a su ahora mascota, Eli jugaba con sus carritos y pelotitas, hasta que sintió que alguien lo levantaba del lugar.

-Hora del baño pequeño - Dijo Will, Eli sonrió.

* * *

><p>Ya la ducha pequeña estaba llena de agua, una toalla amarilla colgaba cerca ahí, junto a jabón y un<em> shampoo.<em>

Will caminó hacia la pequeña ducha con Eli cargado en sus brazos, este estaba cubierto con una mantita delgada, Will dejó a Eli en la ducha, y este comenzó a llorar

-Shhh tranquilo - Dijo Will nervioso.

-Aaaaaaa! - Lloraba Eli pegando el agua con sus bracitos.

-_AWWW NO LE GUSTA EL BAÑO JAJAJA - Blakk se reia sin parar._

_-Blakk.. - Negó Trixie enojada._

_-A todos cuando eramos bebés nos pasaba eso - Dijo Quentin._

_-Tienes razón - Dijo Katherine._

_-Blakk silencio si no quieres que todos vean imágenes de bebé de ti - Amenazó Neru._

_-...- Blakk se quedó callado._

-Mira - Dijo Will mostrándole un juguete de goma.

-NO!- Dijo Eli botando el juguete.

-Hay no, mira el barquito - Dijo Will haciendo que un barquito de juguete flotara en el agua.

-AH! - Gritó Eli llorando.

-Mira burbujas - Dijo Will mostrando las pequeñas burbujas que volaban en el lugar y cerca a la ducha, Eli miró por un momento, y una se reventó en su cara, y comenzó a llorar.

-Que hago, que hago, que hago - Repetía Will atareado, hasta que el pequeño perrito apareció junto con una fotografía de la mamá de Eli en su hocico, este se lo mostró a Eli calmándolo.

-Mama - Balbuceó Eli viendo la foto.

-Gracias... - Agradeció Will.

-Burpy pásame por favor el jabón - Dijo Will tapándose la cara con sus manos, la pequeña babosa infienro asintió y fue a traerle el jabón, jaboncito. (XD)

_Burpy saltó alegre._

_-Eres tu, seguro recuerdas eso ¿No? - Dijo Trixie, la babosa asintió alegremente._

_-Y seguro...te gustaba ver a Eli de pequeño - Dijo Junjie._

_Burpy lanzó una pequeña carcajada._

Will comenzó a bañar a Eli, y con cuidado le vertió el _ Shampoo _a su pequeña cabecita y cabellito azulado, y también teniendo cuidado con los ojos, Eli solo jugaba alegre viendo la fotografía de su mamá.

-Gracias...Scott eres un gran amigo - Dijo Will, el perrito lo vio y movió la colita alegre. (AWWW)

-Ok con cuidado - Se dijo Will echando algo de agua al cuerpito de Eli.

-Paaa... - Balbuceó Eli viendo a su papá.

-Jejeje...bien ya terminamos... - Dijo dándole una enjuagada mas, lo cargó y lo envolvió con la toalla amarilla.

* * *

><p>Will estaba limpiando el agua que quedó en el cabello de su hijo, con cuidado comenzó a secarlo, terminó de vestirlo, y darle un pequeño peinado a su cabello, terminó su trabajo.<p>

-Por fin - Suspiró Will, un ladrido lo hizo voltear, ahí se encontraba su mascota.

-Tengo que darle comida, Burpy cuida a Eli - La babosa asintió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas después.<em>**

Terminaron de ir al parque y a pasear ahora estaban en su casa descansando. Eli estaba sentadito en la alfombra de la sala de su casa, mirando unos dibujitos animados en la TV junto a unos juguetes, y abrigadito, y almohadas a su alrededor, que buena vida tenía ese niño (:p).

-Jajajaja - Rio feliz el pequeño Shane mirando la televisión.

-Hijo...pronto sabras que es el sufrimiento - Negó Will sonriente, estaba recostado en una de las paredes y mirando a su hijo.

-Desearía que tu hermanita estuviera aquí, pero se fue a un lugar mejor - Pensó Will tristemente.

Eli estaba sentado y alegre hasta que fijó su mirada en un diamante azul zafiro, este curioso lo cogió entre sus manitos, y comenzó a observarlo.

-Alexander no - Dijo Will quitándole el collar de sus manitos.

-Esto no se coge - Dijo mostrándole el collar, este comenzó a brillar levemente.

-"Codar" - Balbuceó Eli tratando de repetir las palabras, Will no le prestó atención a él solo miraba el collar, y se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo, este comenzó a tener mas brillo.

-No puede ser - Susurró Will, se acercó más, y el collar comenzó a brillar mas fuerte.

-Tal ves - Susurró de nuevo, y colocó el collar frente a la carita de Eli, y este brilló mas fuerte, Will sorprendido se lo puso en el cuello, y este comenzó a brillar fuertemente junto a un resplandor blanco, Eli cerró fuertemente sus ojitos por el brillo; hasta que terminó.

-... - Will no tenía nada que decir.

_-No... - Comenzó Trixie boquiabierta._

_-Puede.. - Continuó Junjie._

_-Ser... - Terminaron todos al mismo tiempo._

-Naaaa - Balbuceó Eli pero no el mismo, sino que llevaba una ropa de color rosado, y blanquito, y su cabello había crecido.

-Una niña, entonces tenía razón - Murmuró Will sorprendido, Eli estaba normal mordisqueando sus juguetes.

Pero un sonido lo hizo sobresaltar, era el teléfono de su casa, inmediatamente le quito el collar a su hijo o hija...o...neh, Eli regresó a la normalidad, y Will contestó el teléfono.

-Aló? - Preguntó (rimó xD).

-Amor, ¿Cómo estas?.

-Sofí cariño, jeje, bueno, todo bien, "algo" atareado por ahí, jeje - Dijo nervioso.

-Ok...estoy regresando, todo fue rápido, y yo pensé que demoraría mas de dos días, pero no, ya estoy cerca besos - Dicho esto cortó.

-Adios - Will suspiro aliviado.

Eli volteó hacia él.

-Que quieres hijo.

-Aaaaa...agua... - Balbuceó.

-Ok... - Dijo Will, cargó a Eli y lo llevó hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Días después.<em>**

-Aaaaa - Balbuceó Eli jugando con un peluche, estaba sentado en una camilla blanca.

-Bien, buen momento en que lo trajeron - Dijo el doctor sacando unos instrumentos médicos de su maleta.

_-¿Buen momento? ¿Para que? - Preguntó Trixie confundida._

_-Para su vacuna - Dijo Neru._

_-Jajajaja...quiero ver cuando llore - Dijo Twist._

_-Pobrecito jajajajajajajajajaja... - Se burló Blakk._

_-BLAKK!_

-Si ya era hora - Dijo Will, el doctor sacó una pequeña aguja junto a un liquido.

-Espero que caiga en la trampa - Dijo el doctor.

-¿Trampa? - Dijo Will confundido.

-Es que la mayoría de niños pequeños y bebés no se dejan vacunar, y es un desastre si intentamos que se calmen - Suspiró el profesional terminando de alistar la aguja.

-Aaaa... - Dijo Eli viendo a su mamá acercarse, con cuidado le retiro la manga de su polito para dejar al descubierto una parte de su hombro.

-Bien háganlo jugar, que se distraiga - Dijo el doctor nervioso, Will comenzó a entretenerlo.

-Jajaja - Reía divertido el pequeño hasta que sintió algo punzante en su bracito, fastidiado comenzó a moverse, pero su mamá lo sostuvo.

-Aaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar al sentir el liquido y la aguja. - AAAAA! - Lloraba sin parar.

-Listo - Dijo el doctor retirando con cuidado la aguja, y colocando un pequeño trozo de algodón.

_Todos vieron al pequeño llorar._

_-Me parte el corazón al verlo asi - Dijo Katherine con tristeza._

_-Que...pare...arghh...de llorar - Dijo Garfio Rojo cubriéndose los oídos por el llanto de Eli._

_-Arghhhh mejor dicho...que pare de llorar - Se quejó Twist también cubriéndose los oídos._

-Ya tranquilo - Intentó calmar Sofía a su hijo, pero este seguía llorando.

-Ufff - Suspiró el doctor. - Se lo pueden llevar, pero en un rato le dolerá su cabecita por la primera vacuna, no le den leche de biberón o tetero, solo leche materna por dos días - Dijo el doctor, ellos asintieron...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora quiero que hagan preguntas (si tienen alguna) sobre el fic, alguna duda o recomendaciones, (es para el próximo bonus), OK...<strong>

**Pregunta: Que prefieren ¿Vacuna en AGUJA, o una inyección?**

**La vacuna... aunque fuera doloroso pero la prefiero XS**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle "AUCH!" "XD"**


	11. Bonus 2

**JEJEJEJE XD**

**1.- Esa niña en la que Eli se transformó ¿Era su hermana?**

**No siéndote sincera. En realidad era él mismo, miren la otra pregunta... xD tengo flojera!**

**2.- ¿Por qué Eli cambió de forma de niño a niña?**

**Bueno, es el collar, hace a una persona cambiar de genero, por ejemplo: si es una mujer, cambia a un hombre, y si es un hombre cambia a mujer.**

**3.- (Por ahí me enviaron más preguntas, unas amigas de Facebook, no en mi pagina; sino Facebook propio que NO lo dire) **

**¿Cuándo crecerá Eli?**

**En.. unos cuatro o cinco chapters mas va creciendo poco a poco.**

**4.- ¿La mascota hará más apariciones?**

**Claro... aunque no lo noten.**

**5.- Sofía ¿Morirá?**

**Ya verán en el fic, quizás no, quizás si, ustedes ya verán lo que les espera.**

**6.-¿Cuando actualizaras "Accidente y una gran ayuda"?**

**En realidad no sé... tenía el capitulo listo...pero...lo borré ._.**

**7.- ¿Cuándo acabará esto?**

**No lo sé... xD.**

**8.- ¿Él sufrirá?**

**Obvia que ya lo sabrán. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora yo les haré preguntas:<strong>

**1: ¿Desde cuando les gusta esta historia?**

**2: ¿Leen todos los capítulos COMPLETOS?**

**3: ¿Quieren que Eli crezca ya o que siga siendo un bebé o un niño pequeño?**

**4: Sigues leyendo esto**

**...continuemos.**

**5:**** ¿Qué opinan sobre Eli bebé? YO DIGO QUE ES UNA TERNURA X3.**

**6: ¿Review?**

**Avance del proximo capitulo:**

*****-Shhh - Dijo Will corriendo hacia su hijo y levantándolo de su cuna, este seguía llorando.

-Burpy que sucedió - Dijo Will preocupado, la babosa infierno chilló culpable bajando la cabecita.

-Burpy...que le hiciste - Dijo el Shane con un tono serio.

-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, Will comenzó a calmarlo, ya que su esposa dormía.- Pa...aaa - Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien...shhh - Calmó Will abrazando a su pequeño hijo.- *snif* snif* - Solo se escuchaba de su hijo junto a unos pequeño sollozos.

La babosa infierno suspiro y alzó la mirada con ojitos regañados.

-No caere en esa trampa, y para castigo TU lo cuidaras - Dijo Will, el pobre Burpy solo abrió la boquita para decir algo pero... se rindió.

-Aaaa papa - Dijo Eli mientras Will lo acostaba en su cuna.

Burpy estaba con una cara de preocupación y desesperación... DEBERÍA DE CUIDAR A ELI...*

-_¿Quieren ver su pesadilla? - Preguntó Neru._

_-Si se puede - Dijo Trixie asintiendo._

**_Todo estaba lleno de lava, y piedras rojas, sangre en todas partes, junto a partes y restos de personas muertas, sangre en el piso, junto a animales muertos, en el fondo un encapuchado, no se le miraba el rostro pero tenía la silueta de una mujer, y en sus manos armas puntiagudas, la estrella Shane estaba en un collar en el piso lleno de sangre junto a joyas y diamantes, el encapuchado tenía puesto un collar con un diamante azul, eeste corría en dirección a todos los que estaban en el lugar, causando un grito de terror.*_**

**ABRAZOS Y TOMATAZOS XD**


	12. Chapter 9

…

Chapter 9: Un esposo pervertido.

* * *

><p>-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, ya estaban en su casa, y Sofía estaba sobando lentamente y con cuidado su bracito.<p>

-Ya hijo cálmate ya pasó - Consoló dulcemente.

-aaaa! a...de... - Balbuceó, ni se le entendió bien, pero Sofía igual trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Ahhh - Suspiró frustrada. - Sayra ayúdame por favor - Pidió Sofía, la babosa infierno hembra se paró en el hombrito de Eli, y comenzó a acariciar una parte de su cabellito.

-Aaaaaa.. - Eli comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos con intenciones de quedarse dormido.

-Shhh - Dijo Sofía calmadamente, el llanto de su hijo había callado, y poco a poco comenzó a dormirse en los brazos de su madre.

-"Por fin" - Suspiró Sayra.

-Tienes razón... pero no hagas ruido - Susurró Sofía, la babosa asintió. - Espero que Will esté bien - Dijo ella colocando a su hijo con sumo cuidado en su cuna, Will se había ido a BajoTerra, las cosas habían empeorado mucho en ese lugar.

-"Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir" - Dijo Sayra a su dueña.

-Ok...vamos - Dijo Sofía con un pequeño bostezó y cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Eli, se retiró.

* * *

><p><em>-Awww... se ve lindo durmiendo - Dijeron Trixie, Katherine y Brodi.<em>

_-Oigan... ¿No creen que Blakk se esta "pasando de la raya"? - Dijo Danna, todas las chicas del lugar, vieron al villano riéndose junto a su aprendiz._

_-Arghh...dejalos - Dijo Garfio Rojo._

_-Señoritas disculpen pero, algo le pasa al pequeño, miren - Dijo el "Caballero" señalando al bebé moviéndose fastidiado._

_-Jajajajaja - Reia Blakk._

_-SHHHHH! - Se escuchó todos los presentes voltearon hacia ellas._

_-Blakk, ammm...señor - Dijo Twist golpeando levemente el ante-brazo de Blakk._

_-Si jajajajaja - Dijo riéndose._

_-Mire - Dijo el rubio, Blakk volteó riéndose y vio al bebé moviéndose._

_-Y...jaja...que pasa...ahoraaa jajajaja - Dijo._

_-Aghhhh - Dijo Trixie golpeándose su mano contra su cara._

-Aaaa - Dijo el bebé casi llorando, comenzó a mover sus piernitas como pateando, y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

_-Neru que sucede - Dijo Trixie asustada._

_-Una pesadilla - Respondió la babosa._

_Burpy miró a Eli preocupado._

-Aaaaa... na aaaa - Comenzó a balbucear fastidiado.

-_¿Quieren ver su pesadilla? - Preguntó Neru._

_-Si se puede - Dijo Trixie asintiendo._

**_Todo estaba lleno de lava, y piedras rojas, sangre en todas partes, junto a partes y restos de personas muertas, sangre en el piso, junto a animales muertos, en el fondo un encapuchado, no se le miraba el rostro pero tenía la silueta de una mujer, y en sus manos armas puntiagudas, la estrella Shane estaba en un collar en el piso lleno de sangre junto a joyas y diamantes, el encapuchado tenía puesto un collar con un diamante azul, eeste corría en dirección a todos los que estaban en el lugar, causando un grito de terror._**

_-AHHHHHH! - Gritaron Danna, Brodi, Trixie y Katherine, y Blakk_

_-Wow - Dejó escapar Twist junto a Stolker._

_-Jajajajaj -Ahora el que se reia era Neru._

_-¿Por qué nos mostraste eso? - Dijo Trixie alterada._

_-Queria ver sus caras jajajaja al verlos...jajajajaja - Dijo._

_-Jeje.. - Rio Blakk nervioso y temblando._

_-Seguro jajaja te asustaste también jajaja - Se burló Neru._

_-...-Blakk solo lo miró serio pero sudando, por el miedo._

-AAAAAA! - Gritó Eli asustado y llorando, el collar junto a su cuna comenzó a brillar de color blanco por la tristeza y susto de Eli.

-ELI! - Gritó Sofía corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Maaaaa - Dijo Eli acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo - Calmó Sofía abrazando a su hijo y meciéndolo lentamente.

-Aaaaaa - Dijo Eli entre sollozos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas o minutos después.<em>**

Ya había amanecido, y Sofía seguía despierta consolando su hijo, este estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y temblaba, Sofía estaba con ojeras en sus ojos por no dormir y tenía el rostro cansado.

-"Sofía duerme, Will no dejará de fastidiarte por que no dormiste" - Dijo Sayra preocupada.

-Lo sé pero...no quiero irme a dormir...tengo miedo...a que le pase algo a mi hijo, al igual que Celia - Dijo recordando ese momento aterrador para todos.

-"Pero..." - La babosa infierno fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, vieron hacia el lugar y era Will que venía cansado y con Burpy en su hombro.

-Sofia amor que haces despierta - Dijo Will mirando a su esposa con su hijo en brazos.

-Nada solo que... Eli tuvo una pesadilla - Dijo ella con un tono cansado.

-No dormiste toda la noche ¿Cierto? - Dijo Will cruzándose de brazos.

-No. - Confesó ella.

-Ve a descansar, yo cuidaré de Eli - Dijo dulcemente.

-Aaaaa - Eli comenzó a despertarse.

-Y ahora que le sucede - Dijo Will mirando a su hijo despertarse.

-Seguro tiene hambre - Dijo Sofía disponiéndose a alimentarlo.

-Ahhh... - Dijo Will desviando la mirada.

-Jejeje - Rio Sayra graciosamente junto a Burpy.

-_Ok.. - Dijo Trixie algo nerviosa._

_-Jajaja - Reia Neru - Tranquilos... saben que asi a veces se les alimenta a los niños pequeños - Dijo._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA - Comenzó Blakk a matarse de la risa._

-Will no me digas que estas celoso - Dijo Sofía graciosamente, Will tenía la mirada fija en su hijo, que chupaba el pezón rosado de su esposa.

(Esta parte la saque de un fic de NAT y ASH, pero la modifique, ellas escriben genial!).

-No..solo... - Dijo Will mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Jajajajaja - Rio ella divertido y regresando la mirada su hijo. - Ah! - Dejo escapar un pequeño gritillo.

-Que sucedió - Dijo Will sonriendo.

-Un pequeño mordisco de parte de nuestro bebé celosin - Dijo ella riéndose levemente.

-Desearía ser yo el que te haga eso - Dijo, Sofía golpeó levemente su hombro..

-_Pufff... jajaja - Blakk se reia levemente al ver al pequeño Eli tomar leche de su madre. (saben a que me refiero .-.)._

_-BLAKK! - Gritaron Trixie y Kord enojados._

_-Es que...jajajaja..es tan..jajaj vergonzoso...jajajaja..para...jaja él - Dijo Blakk entre risas._

_-Grrr.. ahora si te mato - Dijo la Sting acercándose a él, pero fue retenida por Junjie y Kord._

_-JAJAJAJAJA - Siguió riéndose._

_-Hey tranquilos - Trató de calmar Neru._

_-Solo deja que...arghh ok ok - Dijo ella relajándose, y la soltaron._

_-Sigamos.. - Dijo Neru viendo de reojo a la Sting, Burpy se subió a la cabeza de Neru, por el susto que le dio Trixie._

-Llevalo a su cuna - Dijo ella entregándole a su hijo.

-Y yo.. - Dijo Will burlándose, Sofía volteó hacia él.

-Pervertido - Murmuró ella entrando a su habitación.

Wil lanzó un suspiro y llevó a su hijo a la cuna para que descanse. Burpy se asomó por una de las barandas de la cuna para ver a su próximo dueño.

-Desearía que seas igual cuando crezcas, que seas tranquilo, y...calmado - Pidió Will en medio de un suspiro.

Eli dormía más tranquilo, ya que con la vacuna, si sufrió dolor, (literal ;d), y tenían que cuidarlo por dos días hasta que pasase el efecto.

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba dormida en su cama, Sayra estaba junto a ella enroscadita y durmiendo, hasta que Will entró.<p>

-Amor - Dijo él entrando, hasta que la vio dormida.

-Mejor vámonos - Susurró él a su babosa infierno esta asintió y con cuidado cerraron la puerta.e_-_Aaaaa - Comenzó a decir alguien desde el otro lado.

-Hay no - Susurró Will asustado y caminando a la habitación de su hijo.

Burpy saltó hacia su cuna y vio al pequeño abriendo los ojos con una pequeña mueca.

-Shhh - Dijo Will con un dedo en sus labios, el niño entendió el mensaje e hizo el mismo gesto imitándolo.

-Jejejeje - Rio Will viendo a Eli, este se sobaba levemente sus ojitos con un pequeño bostezo de su boquita.

-Parece que alguien todavía tiene sueño - Dijo Will, el pequeño bebé lo vio con una ligera sonrisa.

Burpy lanzó un chillido llamando la atención del niño, la pequeña babosa estaba con un juguete para morder en sus bracitos, de pronto Eli comenzó a tener una molestia en su boquita.

-Aaaaa...aaaa - Comenzó a decir.

_-Algo le está fastidiando - Dijo Neru._

_-Parece que sus dientes ya le están saliendo - Dijo Katherine._

_-Sip.. y bueno ya se están notando.. ya tiene los de adelante fíjense - Dijo la babosa, Katherine se acercó al pequeño, junto a Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie y Danna._

_-Awwwww - Dijo Katherine viendo los pequeños dientes de la boquita de Eli ya notorios._

-Parece que a alguien le molesta sus dientes - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli comenzó a mordisquear el juguete.

-Paaaaapa - Dijo Eli en medio de balbuceos.

-Ok... mejor voy a cambiarme - Dijo Will viendo su ropa, Burpy se quedó viendo al pequeño.

* * *

><p>-Aaaa... - Dijo Eli botando el juguete, Burpy solo rodó los ojos hasta que...una personita comenzó a tratarlo como juguete..<p>

La babosa lanzó un chillido al ver que Eli lo comenzaba a aplastar.

-"Juguede" - Balbuceó Eli lanzándolo hacia uno de los barrotes de la cuna.

Burpy asustado saltó pero Eli lo agarró de su colita jalándolo hacia él, la pobre babosa tenía una carita de preocupación.

-Jajajaja - Reia Eli tratándolo como una pelota, hasta que comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, Burpy comenzó a chilar y a tratar de salir de las manitas de Eli, no quería hacerle daño, ni nada pero...era demasiado.

-AHHHHHHH! - Gritó Eli al sentir algo muy fuerte y caliente en su boquita, y comenzó a llorar.

_-Sufrias mucho ¿No? - Dijo Trixie viendo a Burpy en la cabeza de Neru._

_-Pobrecito - Dijo Junjie, Burpy solo rio nerviosamente._

La babosa infierno había encendido fuego en su cabeza para salir, pero lastimó al pequeño.

-AAAAA! - Comenzó a llorar Eli, Burpy solo chilló tratando de calmarlo, saltó hacia él y comenzó a mover sus bracitos para tranquilizarlo, pero Eli comenzó a llorar por el dolor.

-Shhh - Dijo Will corriendo hacia su hijo y levantándolo de su cuna, este seguía llorando.

-Burpy que sucedió - Dijo Will preocupado, la babosa infierno chilló culpable bajando la cabecita.

-Burpy...que le hiciste - Dijo el Shane con un tono serio.

-Aaaaa! - Eli seguía llorando, Will comenzó a calmarlo, ya que su esposa dormía.- Pa...aaa - Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien...shhh - Calmó Will abrazando a su pequeño hijo.- *snif* snif* - Solo se escuchaba de su hijo junto a unos pequeño sollozos.

La babosa infierno suspiro y alzó la mirada con ojitos regañados.

-No caere en esa trampa, y para castigo TU lo cuidaras - Dijo Will, el pobre Burpy solo abrió la boquita para decir algo pero... se rindió.

-Aaaa papa - Dijo Eli mientras Will lo acostaba en su cuna.

Burpy estaba con una cara de preocupación y desesperación... DEBERÍA DE CUIDAR A ELI...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas después.<em>**

Will se había ido a BajoTerra junto con Sayra, y Sofía estaba en su trabajo. Y Burpy llamó a el hermano de Will y a Gimo Shane para que lo ayuden.

-Jajaja que le habras hecho a mi hermano para que te encargara de cuidar a su hijo - Dijo Sergio buscando comida por la nevera.

-Sabes como es mi sobrino - Negó Gimo sonriente.

-Aaaaa - Balbuceó Eli mordisqueando un juguete suyo, estaba sentado en una alfombra.

Burpy vino saltando junto a un paquete de pañales y un talco.

-Perfecto ahora debemos cambiarle el pañal - Dijo Gimo acomodando a Eli.

_-!Nā! (No hay!) - _Gritó alguien desde la cocina, Gimo volteó y vió a su otro sobrino desesperado.

-_Hō ga'ī (Que sucedió) -_ Dijo Gimo.

_-Ammm disculpa que están diciendo - Dijo Trixie mas que confundida._

_-Estan hablando su idioma - Dijo Neru._

_-Pero no entendemos ni papa - Dijo Twist._

_-Ok, sé que no entienden nada... bueno.. tengo la solución - Dijo lanzando un rayo de luz blanca haciendo aparecer a Eli pero inconsciente, Neru miró atentamente al Shane pronunciando unas palabras, de pronto de la cabeza del peli-negro azulado comenzó a aparecer brillos de color lanco siendo disparados hacia el lugar en donde estaban todos._

_-Neru que esta haciendo - Dijo Trixie acercándose a su amigo y a punto de tocar su mano..._

_-No lo hagas - Dijo la babosa terminando su trabajo, los brillos pararon, y vieron letras escritas, como subtítulos, de pronto Eli volvió al lugar del principio (ya saben... si leyeron todo -_-)_

-Aaaaaaa! - Eli comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna, le habían cambiado el pañal, le habían dado de comer. ¿Qué le sucedía?.

* * *

><p><strong>Deben ir despidiéndose de Eli bebé, ya pasará a otra etapa x3.<strong>

**No digan nada sobre algunos herrores ...que tengo es que escribir en una tablet no es nada facil para mi ._.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tienen?**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle... "XD"**


	13. Chapter 10

...

Chapter 10: Proteger a Bajoterra o estar con tu hijo.

* * *

><p>-¿Que te sucede? - Dijo Gimo cargando al pequeño este comenzó a llorar.<p>

-Achu - Soltó un pequeño estornudo.

-Parece que alguien se enfermo - Dijo Gimo tocando su frente, y este estaba ardiendo.

-Debemos llevarlo - Dicho esto lo cargó hacia la habitación del niño (XS), la hizo dormir, para que se tranquilizara. Burpy suspiró aliviado.

_-Avanzaremos no hay tiempo - Dijo Neru sorprendiendo a todos._

_-Ohhhh - Dijeron casi todos._

_-Si ya me harté de verlo bebé - Dijo Blakk como si nada._

_-PERO SI ES ADORABLE - Dijeron Trixie, Danna, y Katherine, bueno también Brodi._

_-Lo siento - Se burló Neru lanzando un rayo de luz para avanzar._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Años después.<em>**

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos por la velocidad al viajar._

_-Y ahora - dijo Twist sin abrir los ojos._

_-Pueden abrir los ojos - Dijo Neru, todos hicieron caso y vieron que estaban en un lugar diferente._

_-Miren - Señaló Neru._

Una pareja de esposos se besaban cerca a un árbol, era Will y Sofía, ellos dos se besaban apasionadamente estaban sentados en el mismo árbol, Sofía estaba debajo de Will, que bonita pareja y melosa (;p).

-Will cuando nos iremos de vacaciones - Dijo Sofía a su esposo.

-Cuando sea necesario para nuestra maravillosa familia - Dijo Will sonriente, causando una pequeña risa a su esposa.

-Jejeje, si pero.. que le traerás de regalo a Eli, ya va a cumplir seis, ya dejará el nido (kínder o jardín de niños) - Dijo Sofía.

-Una sorpresa amor, lo sorprenderé, ahora... - Dijo Will dispuesto a volver a besarla pero una personita los interrumpió.

-Amor, tu hijo te esta llamando - Dijo Sofía apartándolo de ella, Will volteó hacia un niño de cabello azulado, todavía no se formaba su flequillo, vestía un polo de color blanco junto a un pantalón azul, y unas zapatillas pequeñas de color marrón, sus ojos celestes brillaban a la luz del sol, era de tez morena como su madre, tenía la actitud de sus padres.

-Que quieres hijo - Dijo Will sonriente, Eli suspiró frustrado.- Hey! que te pasa - Dijo su padre confundido.

-No te "decuerdas" - Dijo el niño cruzado de brazos.

_-Ahhhhhh! - Katherine dejó escapar un chillido muy notorio (asi como Pronto chilló en Return of the elementals)._

_-Ternurita - Susurró Brodi con otro chillido._

-Ahhh que cosa - Dijo Will sin una pizca de verquenza hasta que sintió un golpe en su hombro. - Auh - Se quejó.

-Su cumpleaños - Susurró Sofía.

-Ouhhhh - Dijo Will mordiéndose el labio inferior con una cara de preocupación.

-Papi - Dijo Eli molesto, Will dio un suspiro.

-Escucha.. ammm - Dijo Will dudoso. - Mañana es su cumpleaños - Susurró su esposa recordándole y recostándose en el árbol.

-Mira, ya lo veras, es una sorpresa, no vayas a creer que lo olvidé - Dijo Will con una pizca de nerviosidad. - Y que te parece si jugamos con tu pelota - Dijo mostrando una bola de color naranja con detalles grises, y negros.

-SI - Dijo alegre tomando el objeto de las manos de su padre.

-Anda cariño, yo voy a descansar - Dijo Sofía, él asintió y se fue corriendo hacia su hijo.

_-Padre e hijo - Dijo Junjie sonriente viendo a los dos._

_-Jajaja ese Will jajaja - Rio Blakk cayéndose al piso._

_-Idiota - Susurró Trixie con puños en sus manos, pero alguien la tranquilizó agarrando su hombro levemente - Tranquila Trix - Dijo Kord, la Sting se relajó con un suspiro pero seguía con una cara de enojo._

_Burpy gruño a Blakk molesto._

_-Tranquilo amigo ya se le pasará...espero - Dijo Neru mirando como el castaño reia sin parar._

Will comenzó a patear la pelota, Eli corría junto a él, pero como era recién un niño pequeño, Will dejó que atrapara la pelota.

-Jejeje - Rio Eli corriendo con la pelota, Will lo detuvo e hizo que su hijo cayera en sus brazos.

-JAJAJAJAJA - Comenzaron a reir los dos, Will le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo, este reia sin parar por el acto de su padre.

-"Estos dos" - Pensó Sofía mirándolos desde el árbol.

-Papi YA jajajajaja - Reia Eli.

-Aun no hijo jajaja - Dijo Will pasando su nariz por el pequeño cuello de su hijo, este comenzó a reir más.

-Will amor ten cuidado - Dijo Sofía, él asintió.

-Lo haré - Dijo terminando de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo y sentándolo en el verde pasto.

-"Podque" no "vamod" ya a la playa - Dijo Eli inocente.

- Pronto lo haremos hijo, pero ¿No te gusta estar con tu mamá y jugar con Scott? - Preguntó Will sentándose frente a su hijo.

-Ya me "abudi" (aburrí) - Dijo molesto.

-Hey no te enojes campeón - Dijo Will acariciando su cabello azulado. - Ya iremos pronto, ¿Quieres un helado? - Will señaló un puesto de helado frente al parque, niños corrían hacia el lugar, junto a sus mascotas y padres.

-SI "vamod" - Dijo Eli levantándose y agarrando la mano de su papá jalándolo hacia el carrito de helados.

-Amor ya volvemos - Gritó Will corriendo junto a su hijo.

-Bien - Dijo ella mirando a ambos, Scott estaba dormido al lado de ella, ya había crecido de tamaño, digamos del tamaño de dos lapiceros juntos. (parados)

-Espero que no seas como esos dos - Dijo ella acariciando el pelo marrón y negro de su mascota, esta seguía dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos horas después.<em>**

Ahora Sofía y Will miraban el paisaje oscurecerse, estaban abrazados, Will con su brazo derecho abrazó a Scott que estaba sentado al lado de ellos dos, el perrito movió la colita ante esta acción.

-Creo que ya debemos volver - Dijo Will acariciando a su mascota.

-Will... has estado muy cambiado estos últimos días - Dijo Sofía mirándolo seriamente.

_-Que no peleen, que no peleen, que no peleen - Rogaba Katherine._

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor - Susurró Trixie preocupada._

-No es nada amor, solo que, en BajoTerra empeoraron las cosas - Dijo Will.

-¿Que cosas? - Dijo ella confundida.

-Algo como... las cavernas profundas...eso es un misterio, ni yo sabia que había ese lugar - Dijo su esposo.

-Yo tampoco - Dijo Sofía más que confundida.

-No me alcanza el tiempo.. no tengo tiempo, tengo que cuidar ese portal del Clan Sombra, o sino atacaran BajoTerra, y el líder de el Clan Sombra me preocupó demasiado - Dijo Will agachando la cabeza.

-Will que sucede - Dijo Sofía asustada.

-Me dijeron que hasta saben de la superficie, y no sé como saben, que yo tengo un hijo - Dijo el Shane mirando al pequeño dormir en el árbol junto a Burpy y Sayra.

-No pondrás en riesgo a Eli - Dijo Sofía preocupada.

-No lo haré, nunca, Yo seguiré protegiendo BajoTerra, pero cuando él tenga la edad exacta me tendrá que acompañar - Dijo triste.

-Will no lo dejaré... es mi hijo - Dijo ella soltando una lagrimas. - Es mi niño - Terminó.

-Amor tranquila, pero.. - Él fue interrumpido.

-Will que es mas importante... ¿BajoTerra o tu hijo? - Preguntó su esposa dejándolo callado, asi terminó la conversación entre los dos, Sofía con una expresión seria se levantó del lugar y se fue donde estaba Eli.

-No lo sé... - Susurró Will tristemente.

_-No sabía eso - Dijo Trixie sorprendida y mirando al Shane sentado en el verde pasto._

_-Wow... que decisión muy difícil - Dijo Kord mirando con tristeza a Will._

* * *

><p>Eli ya estaba dormido, Will lo cargaba hasta su casa, Scott estaba caminando junto a Sofía, y las dos babosas infierno estaban en su lomo durmiendo.<p>

Llegaron justo antes de que ya oscureciera totalmente.

-Dejalo en su cama porfavor - Pidió Sofía mientras aminaba hacia la cocina.

-Bien - dijo Will abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Eli, y dejándolo en la cama dormido.

El Shane dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas después.<em>**

_-Pobrecito eligirá BajoTerra por que él... - Blakk se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Trixie (esa pelirroja xD Trixie: ¿¡Disculpa!? Yop: ...)_

_-TRANQUILICENSE - Pidió a gritos la babosa._

Sofía ya se había quedado dormida, Will, en cambio, se fue a BajoTerra, por... unas razones.

Una sombra se paseo por la casa de noche hasta llegar a la habitación de Sofía.

-Mami - Llamó una voz.

-Hijo que haces despierto - Dijo ella prendiendo la luz de la lámpara al lado de su cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla - Dijo asustado.

- Ven aquí hijo - Llamó su mamá, el niño corrió y se subió a la cama junto a ella hasta quedarse dormido.

-Tranquilo - Dijo ella acariciando un poco de su cabello.

_-No es TAN valiente como le dicen jajaja - Dijo sarcásticamente Twist._

_-Ok... ahora esto...espero que..no les impresione tanto - Dijo Neru en medio de un suspiro._

_-Bien no te preocupes - Asintió Junjie junto a Mario y el "Caballero"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>En BajoTerra en algún lugar.<em>**

_-Caminen - Pidió Neru seriamente, todos solo lo siguieron._

Una casa de color rojo con detalles amarillos y naranjas se encontraba cerca, dos personas estaban ahí, era Will Shane y una señora de cabello rojo con las puntas naranjas, y ojos marrones, ellos dos se abrazaban, junto a un niño de 8 años, pelinegro y ojos marrones.

Pero esto no era normal...

-_Will... tiene otra familia - Susurró Trixie sorprendida..._

* * *

><p><strong>WTF! NI SIQUIERA SE DE DONDE SALIÓ ESO... XC <strong>

**PREGUNTA: ¿Que tipo de amigo eres?**

**Yo soy la rara :/ no pregunten... XD**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Nicolle ";)" ":p"**

**PD: ¿Lograré vengarme de Sov? TAN TAN TAAAAN**


	14. Chapter 11

…

Chapter 11: Pelea.

* * *

><p><em>-No puede ser - Dijo Danna sorprendida viendo a la mujer y al niño.<em>

_-Wow - Dijo Twist en seco y estaba demasiado sorprendido._

_-...-Trixie no hablaba, no podía creerlo, su ídolo, el héroe mas grande de BajoTerra.. engañaba a su verdadera familia._

_-Esto dejó de ser gracioso... - Dijo Stolker seriamente._

_-Will no debió hacer eso...¡JAMÁS! - Dijo molesto Garfio Rojo._

-Oye cuando vamos a conocerlos - Dijo la mujer de máximo 25 años.

-Ya los verán... - Dijo Will abrazándola por la cintura (MALDITO!).

-Amor... jejeje - Dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

-Papi en serio conoceré a mi hermanito.. - Dijo el niño pelinegro.

-Asi es aunque esta familia es mejor... - Dijo Will sonriente.

_-Hijo de...te asesinare! - Gritó Trixie hacia Will, pero fue retenida por Junjie y Mario._

_-Alguien nos ayuda con esta loca - Dijo Mario, la Sting se detuvo y volteó lentamente hacia el pizzero con una cara asesina._

_-¿Como me llamaste cocinero? - Dijo ella furiosa, Mario trago duro al ver la reacción de ella._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Pronto, Trixie comenzó a perseguir a Mario._

_-HEY hey tranquilos.. - Dijo Neru mirando a los dos correr. - Parecen niños - Negó la babosa lanzando un rayo dejándolos inconscientes._

_-POR FIN - Dijeron todos al ver a la pelirroja en el suelo dormida._

-Vamos a dormir, estoy cansada, vamos amor- Dijo la mujer con un pequeño bostezo, Will asintió y junto a su "otro" hijo caminaron hacia esa casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la superficie.<em>**

_-Ya sabrán la sorpresa que se llevará Sofía e Eli - Dijo Neru tristemente._

_-...- Kord al igual que todos estaban callados y con una cara de tristeza._

Ya había amanecido en la superficie, y todos estaban despiertos, algunos comenzaron a hacer los quehaceres de sus casas, los niños comenzaron a salir a jugar, y los pájaros comenzaron a volar felices (ok mucha melosidad por hoy ;p)

-Mami "despieta" - Dijo Eli sacudiendo a su mamá un poco.

-Si hijo - Dijo ella levantándose sonriente pero somnolienta.

-¿Papá ya "llegada"? - Preguntó Eli.

-No lo sé... tal ves si o no, oye me ayudas a hacer el desayuno - Dijo ella, el pequeño sonrió dando saltitos.- Bien, a parte hoy es tu cumpleaños - Dijo ella, Eli corrió directo a la cocina entusiasmado, mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos, ya habían terminado de desayunar, Eli ahora estaba en el patio de su casa, jugando con Scott.<p>

-Si no te preocupes - Dijo Sofía a través de un celular. - Si... aja... bien... si... ok mi hijo se divertirá mucho... por supuesto... claro... ok te espero... si Jake que venga...aja... ok cuídate chao - Dicho esto colgó la llamada, un sonido en la puerta la distrajo.

Sofía abrió la puerta y vio al hermano de Will junto con su esposa y un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de la misma edad que Eli, su mamá era de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises.

-Sergio que bien que vinieron - Dijo Sofía recibiéndolos, el pequeño niño se fue corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

-Este niño - Negó sonriente el Shane (el hermano de Will).

-Sofí te ayudo a preparar todo - Preguntó Rosa (la esposa de Sergio).

-Claro - Dijo Sofía caminando junto a Rosa hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Eli seguía jugando con Scott mientras él traía la pelotita, hasta que un grito lo distrajo.<p>

-Eli! - Llamó alguien, el pequeño volteó y vió a su primo correr hacia él.

-Que bien que llegaste - Dijo abrazandolo.

-Si...¿Puedo jugar? - Preguntó Cesar a su primo, este asintió.

El perrito ladró, y comenzaron a jugar los tres.

_-Awww... asi igual yo jugaba - Dijo Danna recordando su infancia._

_-Yo igual aun lo recuerdo - Dijo el "Caballero" sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Oigan dejen su ratito de amor debemos seguir viendo - Dijo una voz, logrando sonrojá _

* * *

><p><strong><em>En BajoTerra.<em>**

_- Maldito - Murmuró Garfio Rojo con rabia._

_- Jajajajaja no pensé eso de Will Shane jaja - Dijo Blakk._

_- Mejor callarlo ¿No? - Preguntó Neru a Burpy este asintió._

_-JAJAJAJA..._

-Ya estamos listos - Avisó Will junto a su "hijo", estos estaban sonrientes, mientras "la esposa" de Will salía de su habitación.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos al compromiso - Dijo ella.

-Ok - Dijo Will en su meca-bestia junto a "su esposa" y el pequeño, tenía una reunión en una casa los invitaron, pero a un Shane se le olvido por completo una festividad aun más importante que eso.

* * *

><p>-Ya esta todo listo ahora solo falta... Will - Dijo Sofía con algo de preocupación en su voz.<p>

-Oye que te pasa - Dijo Rosa preocupada.

-Nada...solo... Will... él... -Fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-Hola Sofía - Dijo una señora de cabellos miel y ojos negros, y un señor de ojos marrones y cabello marrón, junto a un niño de 6 años de cabello marrón y ojos negros.

-Que bien... Jake puedes jugar con Eli esta en el patio - Dijo Sofía dulcemente al niño este asintió y se fue corriendo.

-Parece que ya arreglaron todo - Dijo la señora viendo el lugar decorado.

-Si todo esta ok - Dijo el señor.

-Y venimos con otra visita - Dijo Fiorella (madre de Jake).

Un niña de cabello rosa apareció en la puerta junto a su padre y madre, el señor tenía el cabello gris con ojos verdes, y la señora tenía el cabello rosa y ojos marrones.

-Buenas tardes Señora - Saludó la pequeño sonriente.

-Hola Alexia - Dijo Sofía con el mismo gesto.

* * *

><p>Todos los amigos de Eli fueron a su cumpleaños, se divirtieron, comieron bocaditos (tengo hambre :'v), torta, Eli abrió sus regalos, vieron películas, se despiedieron, pero... Will no fue a su cumpleaños.<p>

-Sofía linda tranquila - Dijo Gimo tratando de calmar a la pelinegra caminando de un lugar a otro alterada.

-Gimo no puedo... Will no vino a la fiesta de Eli... él NUNCA falta a sus cumpleaños... como pudo - Dijo ella con algo de enojo en su voz.

-Mira... solo.. - Gimo fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta, era Will que estaba alterado y preocupado.

-¿Llegué tarde? - Preguntó él asustado.

-Demasiado... - Dijo Sofía enojada.

-Lo siento es que tuve una reunión en BajoTerra - Dijo Will tratando de dar una excusa.

-Si, y tu hijo no importa - Dijo Sofía casi en un susurró con lagrimas en sus ojos, Gimo se retiró del lugar dirigiéndose el cuarto de Eli y encerrándose, una pelea se generaba en el lugar.

-Si y mucho pero...

-Pero nada... le fallaste hoy a Eli, faltase a su cumpleaños...

-Amor..

-NO ME DIGAS ASI!

-Tranquila yo no quiero pelear por favor - Pidió Will.

-NO PUEDO CREER, TU HIJO ESTABA ENTUSIASMADO QUE SU PADRE LLEGARÁ A SU CUMPLEAÑOS...Will nuestro hijo esta creciendo...comprende...

-Pero...

-Y BIEN...su padre le falló...

-Por favor, disculpa

-Will por favor vete.

-Pero.

-Puedes irte de aquí, por favor - Dijo con voz quebradiza y volteándose.

-Sofía, por favor, no debí, lo lamento.

-Solo eso sabes decir, mira, tu hijo esta dormido, y se acabó la ilusión que tenía al verte, ENTIENDES.

-Amor.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI DIJE, VETE.

-NO ME VOY A IR, DIME POR FAVOR PERDONAME! - Will ya había perdido la paciencia y también comenzó a gritar.

-NO, NUNCA, ESO DILE A TU HIJO, PERO NO A MI.

-SOFIA POR FAVOR.

-WILL PUEDES IRTE.

-YO NO QUERÍA HACER ESO.

-JAJA, PERO LO HICISTE.

-LO PUEDE REMEDIAR!.

-DILE ESO A ELI.

-PERO A TI TE LO DIGO.

-NO ME IMPORTA.

-SOFIA...DISCULPA POR FAVOR.

-SI SI, UN "DISCULPA" NO ARREGLA NADA, VETE DE AQUI, DEJAME SOLA!.

-ESCUCHA, NO VOY A IRME.

-VETE! DEJAME!

-POR QUE ME DICES ESO.

-TU LO SABRAS.

-YO QUE SABRÉ, QUE TENGO OTRA FAMILIA - El Shane calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Que...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuál será la reacción de Sofía? ¿Will tendrá su merecido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Eli? NO SÉ... XD. <strong>

**Escritores/Escritoras/Lectores/Lectoras que leen este fic...Deben hacer cualquier pregunta, para el bonus, en serio necesito las preguntas... :)**

**Digo CUALQUIER pregunta, que también incluya sobre este fic.**

**Pregunta para ustedes mis amigos... : ¿Qué tipo de música les gusta? A mi el electro o electrónica, y la hindú... (no pregunten, pero me gusta).**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Nicolle.. ":)" ":O" "x3"**

**PD: YA ME VI LA PELI!**


	15. Bonus 3 xD

**Ok ya se ya se, demoré mucho...**

**YA EMPECEMOS ¿NO? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Se divorciaran?<strong>

**Ya verán.**

** 2.- ¿Eli conocerá al otro hijo de Will Shane?**

**¿Alan? él lo conocerá primero.**

**3.- ¿Dejará Twist de pelear con Eli?**

**En realidad... no sé.**

**4.- ¿Will y Sofía se separaran? y si es asi ¿Con quien se quedará Eli?**

**Si es asi... Eli se podría quedar con su padre...por algunas otras razones... :/**

**5.- ¿Puedes volar?**

**OBVIO! *Aleteando sus brazos como alas de mariposa* XD uhhhhhh**

**6.- ¿Como se te ocurrió eso de la otra familia?**

**Por una telenovela que mi mamá me obligó a ver...  
><strong>

**7.- ¿Burpy sabe de la otra familia?**

**Sip, pero tenía miedo decirlo, ya que una personita (El Shane ese) lo amenazó. (Escenas omitidas)**

**8.- ¿Enserio como se te ocurrió?**

**Viendo la novela xD.**

**9.- ¿Cuando sacas el bonus y cuando actualizas?**

**Hoy y hoy.**

**10.- ¿Podrías decir en el bonus que estas preguntas son hechas por mi?**

**CLARO, estas preguntas ( del 6 al 10), fueron hechas por "daisbely".**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, pero no tengo internet, por que... viajé a otro lugar.. Estoy sufriendooooooooooooooooooooooooo...<strong>

**Preguntas para ustedes:**

**1.- ¿Cual es su anima favorito?**

**2.- ¿Cuál es su red social favorita? (para mi Fanfiction y FaceBook).**

**3.- ¿Cuando actualizaré?**

**4.- ADIOS...digo... hasta luego.**

**Sorpresa:**

**Haré el pasado de otros personajes.**

**PD:Tengan paciencia, ya actualizaré.**


	16. Chapter 12

...

Chapter 12: Tristezas

* * *

><p>-Que... - Sofía se había quedado sorprendida con lo que dijo Will.<p>

-No no es lo que piensas, yo no tengo ninguna otra familia Sofía... nada de eso - Dijo Will dando una excusa.

-Will, ¿Eso es cierto o no? - Preguntó Sofía.

-No...no es cierto...solo...mmm... nada olvídalo - Dijo Will.

-¿Sabes? mejor me voy a dormir - Dijo ya enojada y caminando hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Que hago ahora - Dijo Will nervioso.

* * *

><p>Sofía ya estaba cambiándose para irse a dormir, Sayra estaba a su lado con una cara de tristeza.<p>

-Crees ¿Qué sea cierto de lo que me dice? - Dijo a su babosa, esta solo encogió los hombros. Sofía solo suspiro cansada y se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir pero Will había entrado a la habitación.

-Que quieres - Dijo ella molesta.

-Sofía eso no es cierto..no - Dijo Will.

-Will estoy segura que si es cierto, no sabes mentir - Dijo ella mas molesta.

-Por favor, perdóname - Pidió Will.

-No - Dijo simplemente y tapándose con las sábanas, el Shane suspiró y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas después.<em>**

Ya estaban dormidos, y las babosas de Will se quedaron a dormir junto a Eli, y también Burpy, pero Sofía seguía despierta y estaba pensativa.

-Creo que si me fue muy infiel - Dijo con enojo.

-"Debes darle una lección Sofía, no te quedes asi" - Dijo Sayra.

-Tienes razón, lo haré - Dijo mas segura, hasta que sintió unas manos en su torso, volteó y vio a Will detrás de ella.

-Por favor perdóname - Susurró Will en su oído, ella solo lo empujó.

-No... - Dijo.

-Oh vamos, por favor - Dijo metiendo las manos entre su bata y masajeando sus pechos, ella se sonrojo al instante y comenzó a ponerse mas furiosa.

-W-Will, por favor, te pue-des ir-ir - Tartamudeó ella.

-Vamos perdóname ¿Si? - Dijo bajando sus manos, pero ella lo empujó.

-No me voy a quedar asi, vete - Dijo abriendo la puerta, Will furioso se acercó a ella y la jaló bruscamente del brazo, y haciéndola caer.

-No asi no me voy a quedar Smirnov - Dijo furioso y besándola en el cuello, ella trató de sacarlo de encima suyo pero no pudo por la fuerza que tenía luego sintió que le comenzaba a sacar la bata, ella trataba se salir, pero ya no aguantaba más y uso su magia contra Will apuñalándole en la... entre-pierna (._.)

_-Auch - Dijo Twist._

_-Que dolor - Dijo Kord._

-Ve aquí - Dijo Will quejándose del dolor y levantándose a duras penas.

-Oh no - Dijo Sofía al verse acorralada por Will en el fondo del pasillo, estaba asustada, Will en cambio estaba furioso.

-Si, tengo otra familia, y será mejor despedirme de esta, pero... de una forma divertida - Dijo tomándola de las muñecas causándole dolor.

-W-Will déjame por favor - Pidió a punto de llorar.

-Yo te pedí disculpas, pero no aceptaste, asi que yo tomaré una pequeña venganza - Dijo torciendo sus muñecas lesionándolas por completo, ella solo gritó de dolor, después Will la jaló del cabello, ella comenzó a llorar y a pedir, pero él seguía, hasta que la lanzó hacia la pared causándole un golpe en la nariz y en la boca.

-Ves como se siente - Dijo tomándola del cuello y alzándola causándole una quebradura en el cuello, y sacaandole el aire.

-Por...a...aaaa..vor...déjame...ahhhhh! - Dijo en medio de respiraciones entre-cortadas.

-Jajajaja no - Dijo imitándola, ella comenzó a llorar, el Shane la lanzó al suelo, pero ella cayó y se golpeó la nuca desmayandose.

-Sofía parate - Dijo Will molesto pero, ella no se levantaba ni respondía.

-Sofía - Dijo moviéndola, pero no respondía, seguía inconsciente

-Sofía... despierta - Dijo asustado.

-No no no no no... que hice - Will estaba tan asustado, cargó a Sofía y se fue corriendo al hospital.

* * *

><p><em>- Desgraciado - Dijo Kord.<em>

_-No puede pegarle a una mujer, como pudo hacerle eso - Dijo Danna molesta._

Ya habían atendido a Sofía, y la habían llevado a la sala de emergencias. Sergio, y Gimo se dieron cuenta de la noticia y fueron al hospital.

-Los familiares de Smirnov - Dijo una enfermera caminando, Sergio, Gimo y Will se levantaron.

-Esta bien...pero... necesito a familiares de SU familia, no de su esposo - Dijo la enfermera.

-Ammm... por favor...sus padres...murieron - Mintió Sergio, ya que sabía la hitoria.

-Ow lo lamento, pueden pasar por favor - Dijo la enfermera, ellos la siguieron.

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba en la camilla (MUJER POR QUE NO TE DEFENDISTE!), estaba anestesiada, tenía vendas en sus muñecas y junto a sueros, usaba una vendita en su nariz y en su boca, cerco del labio inferior había una aún mas pequeña, y algunos moretones en sus brazos, y un sello en su tobillo derecho, y finalmente tenía una venda en su cuello rozando una parte del hombro.<p>

- Saben si hubo, no sé un accidente, o hubo un asalto para que esto ocurriera - Dijo el doctor terminando de darle un chequeo a Sofía.

- No - Dijeron todos confundidos.

-Que extraño, por que estos golpes, debió ser por otra persona que la atacó - Terminó de hablar el doctor volviendo la mirada a Sofía, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Felizmente despertaste - Dijo sonriente el profesional.

-Don-don de...estoy - Dijo débil.

-En el hospital, ¿Sabes? necesitamos saber algo... ¿Quién te golpeó? - Preguntó el doctor, ella solo miró a Will. Todos lo miraron.

-Señor Shane usted lo hizo.

-Si... - Dijo culpable.

-Bien, tranquila ya estas fuera de peligro, descansa - Dijo el doctor antes de retirarse, Gimo y Sergio lo siguieron, Will suspiró y también los siguió.

* * *

><p><em>-Eso es maltrato, no lo debió de hacer - Dijo Brodi.<em>

_-No pensé eso de Will - Dijo Stolker._

_Neru estaba serio, no sabía que decir, tenían que ver todo, y cuando es todo, es TODO._

-Debo hablar con ustedes - Dijo el doctor sentándose, todos también lo hicieron, ya que estaban en su oficina de medico...ya saben a que me refiero.

-Will no puedo creer que hayas golpeado a Sofía - Dijo el doctor.

-Yo.. - Dijo asustado.

-Nada - Lo cayó Sergio molesto.

-El maltrato a una mujer no es de justificar... nadie debe hacerlo - Dijo Gimo.

-Tienen razón... Shane escuche... no vamos a poner denuncia, pero... no debe volver a hacerlo, o sino lo llevaremos - Dijo el doctor concluyendo la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Días después.<em>**

Ya habían dado de alta a Sofía, y los dos se pidieron el divorcio... no pregunten...ahora estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. ¿Pero quien se quedaría con Eli?

* * *

><p><strong>"VOLVI" :v los extrañé... ESTA SUPER INCREIBLE EL TRAILER DE LA TERCERA PELI... x3 oki logré verla.<strong>

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su babosa elemental favorita? las mías son...Doc (coshita x3), la de fuego (Cool...) y de aire... o viento.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle ":)" "Me quedé sin internet"**

**PD: SUFRO!**

**PD2: Gracias por responder a mi mensaje "No es un fic", gracias.**


	17. Chapter 13

…

Chapter 13: Un poco de golpes.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, según este papel... - Un señor vestido de un smoking negro y con corbata, y otro pero con un traje gris, eran los que estaban hablaban sobre el asunto, eran los abogados de Will, y el otro de Sofía...<p>

¿Quién se quedó con Eli?

Pues... con... Sofía.

-Que... - Susurró Will sorprendido.

_-¡TOMA ESO! - Gritaron Danna, Brodi y Katherine_

_-PUFFFF - Comenzó a reirse Blakk._

_-ASH! - Se quejó Kord._

-Lo siento señor Shane, pero Eli queda a cargo de ella, y si ninguno puede cuidarlo, criarlo, o no quieren tenerlo, pues lo llevaremos a un orfanato - Terminó de hablar el señor de traje gris, retirandose junto con el otro.

-Ah! y solo podrá ver a su hijo... los fines de semana, es decir, en dos días - Dijo el señor de traje negro deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Pero si son pocos días - Dijo Will preocupado.

-Lo siento, fue opinión de Sofía, y esta en el papel, que usted firmó - Dicho esto salió de la casa, inmediatamente Will volteó hacia Sofía, que ahora ya no estaría con ella, estaba sentada en una silla con su pie enyesado todavía, y la vendita en su boca, junto a una muleta.

-No me mires asi - Dijo en una voz casi ronca. - ¿Sabes? Yp dije eso para que puedas estar más tiempo para estar con tu esposa Isabel, y proteger a BajoTerra, asi que debes irte despidiendo de Eli - Dijo en casi un grito, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al hacer esfuerzo.

-Sofi tranquila, mejor ve a tu habitación debes descansar - Dijo el hermano de Will sosteniéndola y llevándola con cuidado a su cama, para que descanse.

-P-pero - Tartamudeó Will pero Gimo negó con su cabeza molesto.

-Lo siento Will, hoy es Jueves, debes irte, o sino solo veras a Eli el domingo. - Advirtió.

-Primero voy a verlo - Dijo tristemente y caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la habitación de Eli.<em>**

_-Awww que lindo - Dijo Katherine mirando al niño._

_-AHHHH! - Danna ya no tenía palabras para describirlo._

_(Es que es tan lindo! :3)_

Will entró y lo vio en su cama dormido junto a Scott abrazados, y Sayra dormida en la almohada enroscadita.

-Will es hora, apresurate - Dijo Gimo seriamente.

-Bien - Dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello azulado de Eli, y dándole un beso en la frente despidiendose de él.

_-Grrrr - Gruñó Danna molesta y mirando a Will._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horas Después.<em>**

Ya había amanecido, y era hora de...ir a la escuela (:/), eran las 6:00 am, y solo se despertó Sayra al sonido de la alarma.

Esta comenzó a mover levemente la cabeza de Eli para despertarlo pero él solo se movió para el lado contrario.

-"Grrr" - Gruñó Sayra intentando despertarlo, lo movía a un lado al otro, lo sacudía, pero nada lo despertaba.

-"Debo llamar a Sofía" - Dijo saltando hacia la habitación de ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Minutos despues.<em>**

-Hijo - Dijo Sofía moviendo ligeramente a Eli, pero no despertaba, solo Scott que estaba parado frente a la cama del niño.

-Ya sé - Dijo caminando con la muleta y cogiendo el collar, que estaba lleno con algo de polvo.

-"SI" - Dijo Sayra alegre, Sofía quitó el polvo que quedó en el objeto, dejandolo con su color azul.

-Bien - Dijo colocando el collar junto a Eli, el opbjeto comenzó a brillar de color azul, despertando de golpe al pequeño.

-¿Mami? - Preguntó Eli medio agitado, Sofía lo abrazó.

-Es hora de ir a la escuela - Le dijo, él asintió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya en el lugar.<em>**

Sergio llevó a Cesar y a Eli a la escuela, Sofía tenia que reposar, Gimo la ayudaba, mientras los niños...estudiaban.

-Bien... primero, debemos recordar que... - La profesora comenzaba a explicar la clase lo más entretenida mente posible, con juegos, videos, y algunas imágenes para capturar la atención de los pequeños.

Tocó la campana de recreo, y todos se alegraron, corrieron hacía la puerta de salida de el salón, y se pusieron a jugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el patio.<strong>_

Eli, Alexia y Jake estaban jugando en un pequeño campo arrimado pero cómodo para que puedan divertirse, estaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

_- Awwwwww - Dijo Katherine conmovida._

_-Me recuerda a cuando yo era niña - Dijo Danna sonriente._

_-Ósea ayer jugaste con una pelota - Dijo Blakk con tono de burla, la pelirrosa solo lo ignoró._

_(JAJAJAJAJA)_

Pero... un pequeño grupito de amigos se acercaba hacia ellos.

Eli estaba distraido tratando de atrapar la pelota de colores con sus manos, cuando fue empujado por un niño rubio y ojos azabache.

- Hey! - Dijo Alexia molesta, el niño de cabello rubio se comenzo a reír.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó Eli inocentemente.

- Por que no me caes - Y asi comenzaron a pelear, pero el pequeño Shane estaba asustado y seguía sentado en el suelo,

- ¡Niños! - Llamó una voz femenina, los pequeños la miraron de inmediato. - Que sucede aqui - Dijo seriamente la maestra.

- Rodrgigo empujó a Eli .- Dijo Jake señalando al niño de cabello rubio.

- Jake no se señala - Dijo la señorita. - Eli ven levantate - Ayudó al pequeño peliazul a levantarse, este estaba asustado.

- Rodrigo no lo vuelvas a hacer - Dijo, el niño asintió con la cabeza baja. Eli seguía asustado y sobandose el brazo de derecho por un golpe que se hizo al caer.

-Tranquilo, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen tu heridita ¿Bien? - Dijo la maestra dulcemente, Eli asintió, y tomó la mano de su profesora.

- Niños pueden seguir jugando - Dijo ella.

* * *

><p>-<em> Grrrr - Gruñó molesta Danna.<em>

_-Awww - Se burló Blakk._

-Ah! - Gritó Eli al sentir el rose del alcohol con su herida.

-Tranquilo ya vamos a terminar. - Trató de calmar una chica de cabello sujetado en un moño y con ropa blanca.

-Pero me duele mucho - Dijo Eli adolorido.

-Bien, un poco más... y... ya terminamos - Avisó la señorita enfermera colocandole un vendaje en su codo.

-Ufff - Eli se caló por completo pero aún le dolía su brazo.

-Eli ya estará mejor, vamos al salón, ya terminó el recreo - Dijo su maestra sonriente, y agradeciendo a la chica, se retiró con el niño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En clases.<strong>_

_-Eso si le habra dolido - Dijo Brodi viendo a Eli._

_Burpy solo hizo una mirada de preocupación ya que él no estuvo en es ese momento._

_- Tranquilo amigo, pero así fueron las cosas - Dijo Neru._

_-Mmmmm - Trixie ya se comenzaba a despertar._

_-Oh oh - Dijo Twist asustado, y escondiéndose detrás de Blakk. Mario solo tragó duro y también escondiendose atrás de Twist._

Ya todo se había calmado y ahora los pequeños niños practicaban para una obra de teatro que iban a dar por el Día de la Primavera en su colegio.

-Muy bien, se recuerdan el guión, se notó que practicaron - Dijo sonriente la maestra, todos los niños sonrieron.

-Gracias - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, pueden alñistar sus cosas - Dijo.

Todos los niños pequeños alistaron sus cositas en sus maletas y uno a uno fueron siendo recogidos por sus padres, Eli solo faltaba, junto a su primo César, pero él todavía no salía.

Hasta que sintió algo tocándole el cabello, volteó y vio al mismo niño que lo molestaba, Eli dirigió su mano derecha a su cabello y había una goma de mascar enredado entre su cabello azulado.

-Por que hiciste eso - Dijo tratando de sacar el dulce de su cabello pero lo emperoraba.

Rodrigo solo le sacó la lengua burlón, hasta que su familia vino a recogerlo, el niño ruio solo se hizo el angelito y corrió hacia ellos, mientras Eli solo lo veía, tratando de sacar la goma de mascar de su cabello.

- Eli! - Llamó César desde un pasadizo, pero el pequeño Shane no le hizo caso.

-Eli, ¿Que sucede? - Dijo César pero vio el problema de su primo.

-Arghhh - Se quejó Eli al sentir un jalón en su cabeza.

-Niños! - Llamó otra voz, los dos voltearon y era su tío Gimo caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Tío! - Gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia él, y abrazandolo.

-Jejeje, me alegra que esten bien - Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, pero Eli gimió de dolor al sentir otro punzante dolor en su brazo.

-Eli ¿Que te pasó? - Dijo agarrando con cuidado su brazo, y quitando la venda que cubría la herida.

-Solo un poco de golpes - Dijo Eli cabizbajo...

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje rápido: CUIDENSE MUCHO LOS QUIERO.<strong>

**FELIZ CUMPLE SOV, (Si te atreves a leer esto)**

**Mi nombre empieza con una letra de la A hasta la E XD**


	18. Chapter 14

…

Chapter 14: ¿¡PANTAMELON!? ¿¡QUE SUCEDIÓ!?

* * *

><p>-Pero se ve muy profunda - Dijo Gimo observando al herida en el brazo de Eli.<p>

-Es que un niño de su salón lo empujó - Dijo Cesar, revelando lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Eli, debes decirlo - El pequeño peliazul asintió, su tío comenzó a envolver otra vez la vendita en su codo.

-Y eso - Dijo sorprendido al ver una goma de mascar en el cabello del niño (Eli).

- Nada solo que, me di cuenta...de... que...eh... estaba ahi... este... - Eli no sabía que decir ahora. - No me di cuenta y ya estaba...ahi - Terminó.

- Vamos a la casa debemos buscar la manera de...quitarte ese duce de la cabeza - Gimo agarró a los dos niños de la mano llevándolos hacia el lugar.

_-Eso le dolera a Eli - Dijo Danna viendo el cabello azulado._

_-A mi...muchas veces me hicieron esa broma - Dijo Kord, (CON RAZON, usa ese casco xD)._

* * *

><p>Ya habían llegado a la casa de Eli, se cambiaron, lavaron, y ordenaron sus cosas.<p>

-Niños - Llamó Sergio desde el comedor - Los dos niños corrieron hacia ahí.

-Ahhh! - Gritó Sofía al ver a su hijo con una venda en su brazo y un bulto en su cabello.

-Sofi, hubo un pequeño accidente - Dijo Gimo.

-Pequeño...¡Pequeño!, ¡Esto te parece pequeño! - Gritó tratando de sacar el dulce del cabello de su hijo, este estaba con una mueca de dolor.

-Sofía tranqula, lastimaras a Eli - Calmó Sergio, ella respiró profundo y con delicadeza comenzó a sacar el dulce pegajoso del cabello.

-No se puede sacar - Se rindió, no quería hacerle más daño a Eli, asi que no tuvo más opción.

-Gimo pasame por favor las tijeras - Dijo.

-No! eso no! - Gritó Eli asustado.

- Hijo quieto por favor - Pidió Sofía cogiendo un mechón de pelo azulado.

- No! - Chilló Eli.

Ella dió un gran suspiro y comenzó a cortar el cabello.

_- Hasta yo quiero llorar - Dijo Brodi._

_- Ahhhhhh! - Todos habían escuchado un grito, voltearon y vieron a Trixie agarrando una cuerda por el cual sostenía a Mario, que se retorcía coo un gusano con sal en el suelo._

_-Volteen, volteen - Dijo Katherine sorprendida, Neru se golpeó la cara contra su pata delantera, ya harto de lo mismo._

_Burpy también hizo el mismo gesto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meses después.<em>**

Siempre era lo mismo, visitar a Eli solo dos veces a la semana, Sofía recuperandose, Gimo y Sergio ayudandola, Will... no sabía que hacer, ya iba a ser Navidad (se que me retrase con este fic, pero solo sigan la trama... sigan leyendo), y muchos niños jugaban con la nieve que se había formado en las calles, campos, plazas, etc, La nieve caía cuidadosamente, todos disfrutaban esos días, y los niños... lo amaban.

Ya cerca, en el colegio de Eli, se habían suspendido las clases, ahora, el pequeño estaba sentado mirando la ventana de su cuarto esperando a su papá.

-Hijo...es hora de desayunar - Dijo Sofía entrando a su habitación.

-Ya voy... pero por que papi no viene - Dijo Eli mirandola.

-Ya vendrá mi niño... ahora... - Fue iterrumpida por un sonido que venía del estómago de Eli. - vamos a la cocina - Terminó sonriente, Eli sonrió también.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En BajoTerra.<em>**

_-No quiero saber que le hizo ese infeliz - Dijo Katherine tapandose los ojos._

_-Ahh! - Gritó Trixie._

_-AHHHHHHH! - Gritaron todos._

(HORRIBLE! XD)

En serio... era una escena muy... horrible, Isabel y Will estaban en la cama... (T-T), abrazados, y una manta tapando su desnudes, esa noche para ellos, solo fue paro los dos.

-Mmmmm - Dijo la pelirroja molestada y despertándose al escuchar la alarma. - Amor - Susurró ella despertando a Will

- Si cariño - Dijo él si abrir los ojos, Isabel le dio un beso en su cuello.

-Es hora de desayunar - Susurró ella apasionadamente.

-Bien - Dijo el Shane abriendo los ojos lentamente, Isabel se levantó, se dio un baño, y se cambió, mientras el Shane seguía dormido.

-Will - Dijo moviendolo, finalmente se despertó, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, y volteó y vio a Isabel caminando hacia la cocina, solo con un short y su sujetador... (._.).

-Que paso - Dijo mirando a todos lados sorprendido.

-Emmm... que ayer me diste una GRAN noche - Dijo ella acercandose a él y tratando de besarlo.

-Que... yo no... iba... que... - Dijo asustado. - ¿Qué me diste en esa agua que tome? - Preguntó Will.

-Nada... - Dijo ella inocente, y mintiéndole.

_-QUE LE HIZO - Demandó Trixie, Neru les contó._

_-Bien, lo que pasó fue que... cuando Will iba a subir al descenso, Isabel lo detuvo y lo invitó a cenar, él solo aceptó y... metió droga en su agua - Esto último lo susurró la babosa._

_-... - Trix se quedó callada._

-Arghhh - Dijo Will tocándose la cabeza mareado.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - Dijo ella.

-NO...digo no nada... ¿Donde esta mi uniforme? - Preguntó Will cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-En... la sala... - Dijo ella atrevidamente.

-¿¡QUE!? - Dijo alterado.

-Si amor... asi que... descansa... ya traigo tu ropa - Dijo alejándose del lugar.

-¡SOY UN TONTO! - Se dijo el Shane molesto.

_-Por fin dijo su verdad por fin - Dijo Blakk._

_-JAJAJAJA... - Rió Twist satisfecho._

_-Eso te pasa...ammm... SHANE - Dijo Danna._

- Papá aqui esta - Dijo Alan seriamente.

-Gracias hijo - Respondió Will. - Hijo... Hijo...hijo... ¡ELI! - Gritó alterado y cambiandose y corriendo fuera de esa casa, Burpy estaba agarrado de su cabello tratando de no caerse.

-Lo siento amigo pero debo ir... se me hace tade - Dijo apresurado, pero Isabel se quedó fuera de su casa cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria.

-Otra vez ese niño Eli... me quita el crédito - Dijo Isabel furiosa.

- Pero ya veran como les cambio esa vida. - Susurró.

-Mamá... - Llamó Alan.

-Ya voy - Dijo entrando a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la superficie.<em>**

-Ahhhh - Bostezó Eli aburrido y buscando que ver en la televisión, no había nada, solo puras películas para mayores, documentales... eso lo aburría, ventas y comercio... peor, noticias sobre violencia, muerte, etc... eso no podía, ya que su mamá le enseño que esas cosas no se ven.

-Ahhhh! cuando va a venir - Dijo.

-Tranquilo sobrino ya vendrá - Dijo Gimo viendo un periódico con unos lentes.

-Eli! - Llamó Will abriendo la puerta de golpe, asustando a Gimo y haciéndole romper las hojas.

-Hola - Dijo Eli sin mirarlo.

-Hijo - Dijo abrazandolo, Eli solo comenzó a perder el aire.

-Papi... suel... - Will entendió y lo dejó, Eli comenzó a recuperar el aire.

-Otra vez tarde - Dijo Sofía seria.

-Jeje... lo lamento... - Dijo Will rascandose la nuca nervioso.

-Voy a comprar otro periódico, Will ¿Puedes venir? debo hablar contigo - Dijo Gimo.

-Bien - Los dos caminaron, Burpy se quedó viendo a los dos Shane saliendo de la casa.

-Vamos a jugar Burpy - La babosa infierno asintió, Sayra también fue con los dos, Scott también.

-Sinvergüenza - Susurró Sofía apretando sus puños de la rabia.

* * *

><p><em>-Ja! - Dijo Kord ya molesto con Will.<em>

_-No creo que esto se solucione - Dijo Brodi._

-Joven..dime que paso - Dijo Gimo.

-Ammm... nada... solo un retraso tío - Dijo Will.

-Y ya pensaste que reglo le daras a Eli hoy.

-¿Hoy?.

-Hoy... hoy es Navidad, Noche Buena - Dijo Gimo.

-¿¡QUE!? - Dijo Will alterado, otra vez.

-Si... ahhhh - Dijo Gimo tapandose la cara con su mano derecha.

-Ok... y ¿Le preguntaste que le gustaría tener?.

-Si... el quiere un trineo... - Susurró Gimo. - Pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para...comprarle uno.

-Ni yo... - Dijo Will pensativo.

-Mmmm...

-Ya se... y si nosotros hacemos uno.

-Buena idea...ahora... Que-estuviste-haciendo-en BAJOTERRA - Gritó Gimo, Will tragó duro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unas horas después.<strong>_

Todo estaba decorado con adornos navideños, el olor a cera, a comida navideña, a galleta, etc.

Eli estaba aburrido no sabía que hacer, solo veia a los niños jugar.

-Eli - Llamó Alexia.

-Alexia - Dijo Eli alegre.

-¿Por que no sales? - Dijo ella junto a Jake, nada solo que mi mamá no me deja salir... - Respondió.

-Oww... sería más divertido si te unes... pero esta bien... - Dijo Jake corriendo hacia un trineo muy grande.

-Adios - Dijo Eli cabizbajo.

_-¿Por qué no lo deja salir? - Preguntó Trixie. - Su mamá era sobre protectora - Respondió Neru._

_-Ahhh... por eso es asi - Dijo Twist._

-Eli - Llamó una voz masculina, era su papá.

-Papi - Dijo Eli.

-Ven te tengo una sorpresa, el pequeño corrió hacia la entrada de su casa.

-¡Eli! - Gritó Sofía caminando hacia él. - Te dije que... - Se quedó callada al ver un bulto tapado con una manta.

-¿Que es eso? - Dijo Sofía confundida.

-Una sorpresa... Eli... recuerdas el trineo que querías - Dijo Gimo, Eli asintió emocionado, Will asintió y quitó la manta, dejando ver un trineo, decorado, y bien hecho, a mano de profesionales, tenía detalles celestes y azules, junto a una estrella Shane en las puntas de las decoraciones.

-...- Eli se quedó callado.

-Ammm... hijo - Dijo Will asustado de que le rechazara.

-Y ¿Como lo llamarías? - Preguntó Gimo.

-...-

-Eli...

-Hijo - Dijo Sofía, el pequeño Shane seguía mirando el trineo, hasta que...

-YA SE - Gritó espantando a todos.

-Como.

-¡PANTAMELÓN!

-¿¡Panta QUÉ!? - Dijeron Sofía, Gimo y Will mirandolo.

_-jajaja - Comenzaron a reir todos._

_-Aun recuerdo eso jajaja - Reía Junjie._

_-Jamás te vi reir - Dijo Kord asombrado._

_-JAJAJAJAJA - Junjie cayó al piso junto a Pronto, Twist y Billy._

* * *

><p><strong>Pantamelón... pffff... jajaja que nombre... bien... espero que les haya gustado x3, y noticias... ¡TENGO INTERNET! en USB ._.<strong>

**Que triste que TRISTE...**

**Pero me queda tiempo de MB sobrantes para esto.**

**Me decepcionó mucho los pocos reviews en el review pasado.**

**Me sentí mal, pero aqui está.**

**Mensaje para Mita: Disculpa por no actualizar, es que es por causas de mi mudanza y de mis clases, pero espero que ella lea esto, :)**

**Mensaje para DeviLauHills: NO eso no es mi nombre x3, sigue intentando.**

**Mensaje para LaDiosaYenapa: Acabo de leer un fic suyo... buena teoría sobre eso...ni yo, jeje :D XD.**

**Mensaje para TODOS: Eh aqui la actualización...ESPERADA! x3.**

**OK... ufff me canse... *mi mano se comienza a derretir*.**

**¿Que fics quieren que siga?**

**-Accidente y una gran ayuda**

**-La historia de una Montaner (OC)**

**-Poseído (El final de Eli Shane)**

**-Otra babosa Goon, virus, babosas puras.**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Nicolle ":S" **

**PD: Sigan adivinando mi nombre.**

**PASFDSADD2: SDFDMIAdfn mi manos.**

**ddsvfadvdbnvxsadsafdsgnhtjmry.**

m,...


End file.
